


12 Parsecs

by mage_girl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Break my heart into pieces, Chewbacca is awesome, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Han and his life choices, M/M, Multi, No Kylo No, Slow Build, chewbacca needs a hug, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_girl/pseuds/mage_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My prompt was this:</p><p>Okay, this is my exception to not wanting deathfic:</p><p>How do Wookiees grieve?</p><p>Please no: PWP, non-canon AU (e.g. coffeeshop, college, etc.), OOC, animal transformation, character-bashing.</p><p>And immediately, the story came to life....</p><p>12 Parsecs is all it takes to complete the Kessel Run by the fastest ship in the galaxy, The Millennium Falcon.</p><p>12 chapters is all it takes to break down Chewbacca's life and delve into love, grief, loss, and anger. </p><p>Wookies grieve with all their hearts and take the memories of their loved ones wherever they go.</p><p>Chewbacca isn't any different. </p><p>He's had plenty of practice in grief and loss, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Port](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port/gifts).



> Chapter 12 will be posted tonight. Sheesh. Never again will I assume due dates. Sorry about that but you WILL get your final chapter! :)
> 
> This is as close to canon as I could get. There was a decent amount of research involved as well as the time lines from the Clone Wars through Return of the Jedi and after The Force Awakens.
> 
> It would be wise to have seen The Force Awakens as there are PLENTY of spoilers within this story.
> 
> Please note Ch 4 has a scene of graphic violence-- not bloody but descriptive.
> 
> Please also note Ch 11 has minor character death and Ch 12 deals with major character death
> 
> Much thanks go to T for his fine beta work. Also, thanks to my writer in crime for reassuring me that I do what I do very well.
> 
> This was a joy to write for Port. I enjoyed stretching my wings and I do hope you enjoy this story and that it answers your question: how do Wookies grieve?

When Chewbacca was a boy, his favourite uncle died. It was unexpected and Chewie kept looking for his uncle to walk through the overhanging branches of the village, booming out laughter and teasing Chewbacca’s father.

The planet of Kashyyyk was Chewbacca’s home and it was a beautiful yet deadly planet. The eco-system began in the darkest dankest most dangerous forest floor, continuing skywards to the upper level where the Wookiees made their home.

From time to time, the Wookiees would traverse downwards, carefully making their way to the lower regions of the planet. There was food to be hunted and berries and other delicacies to be harvested. The further down, the darker it became and the more dangerous it was to linger.

Sometimes, predators who were lured to the light and the smell of the Wookiees would make their way up and hunt the animals and Wookiees. The Wookiees were vigilant and would drive back and kill these predators if they could. If a predator became too bold, then the Wookiees would form hunting parties and go down to meet the predator on their turf. 

It was supposed to be easy; five grown Wookiee warriors against one snakelike being. The predator was killed by the Wookiees. Chewbacca’s uncle had been poisoned by the long curving fangs and was carried back to the village, delirious.

Chewbacca wasn’t allowed to see him. His grandmother, the shaman and medicine woman, was at his uncle’s side day and night, doing her best to coax the poison out of his body. The poison was too strong and Chewbacca’s uncle died after four hard days.

Chewbacca sat in his favourite hiding spot. He knew he shouldn’t have run away but his aunt cried and his little cousin cried and he could feel the tears forming in his eyes and his mouth began to tremble and… he turned and ran from the get together, feeling as though the grief in the air was suffocating him.

He stared at nothing, barely flinching as a flock of Wyngees burst from the trees, calling to each other in their raucous, throaty voices as their feathers gleamed in the dying light.

There was a small change in the air currents and then his grandmother sat next to him, her side barely brushing against his.

Chewbacca swallowed hard; even that slight empathetic touch was enough to set his eyes tearing up again.

‘It is difficult to lose a loved one,’ murmured his grandmother. ‘Even with all the arts, I couldn’t stop the poison from reaching his heart. Such a brave heart and a loving one as well. It is good to mourn him… good to miss him… good to know that his loss creates a heart shaped ache.’

Chewbacca scrubbed at his eyes viciously. ‘Why is that good? He’s gone and I won’t ever get to show him how good I’m getting at the bow… I won’t ever get to hear him laugh again… I won’t ever get to play in the trees with him again… there is nothing good anymore.’

‘It seems that way, yes,’ agreed Chewbacca’s grandmother.

Chewie looked at her sideways. He had always been in awe of his grandmother. She was the undisputed spiritual leader of the clan. Other clans and their shamans would come for advice and for teaching. She had apprenticed many young Wookiees who became competent shamans in their own clans.

She didn’t look like the formal, revered shaman now. She looked as though one of the stronger winds could blow her away. Her ceremonial necklace was askew around her neck and the medicine pouch at her waist looked as though fingers had squeezed it tightly. 

Chewbacca remembered that this was her son who had died and shame rolled through him in sharp bursts that had him gasping for breath.

‘Chewie? What is wrong?’ Asked his grandmother.

Chewbacca turned to her, burying his face against the warm fur that smelled like safety and home to him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and tried to let her know without words he was sorry for being so selfish.

She understood as she always did what he was trying to tell her and stroked his head gently, bending down to kiss the top of his head. 

‘Will it get easier?’ Asked Chewbacca, sniffling.

‘In time… it takes time for the grief to fade… takes time to let all the tears out.... It’s like that one medicine I showed you, remember? That it needed to simmer in the pot for at least a week and it needed to be undisturbed,’ said Chewbacca’s grandmother.

Chewie allowed himself a small grin. The medicine smelled exactly like a sweet all the Wookiee children loved to eat. It was hard to not take the lid off and see the progress. More than one small Wookiee had to sit in the corner because they couldn’t keep their paws to themselves.

‘I remember… and when the medicine was done, it kept us all from getting too sick if we had a fever or a cold,’ answered Chewbacca.

‘Exactly. So this is like that. It will take longer than a week but eventually, it’ll ache but you’ll have all the good memories, too. The good will outweigh the grief,’ explained Chewbacca’s grandmother.

Chewie nodded. ‘But… but what if I forget him? What if I can’t remember the fun things we did?’

‘Do you think you’ll forget him here?’ asked Chewbacca’s grandmother. She pressed her hand against his heart.

‘Of course not! He’s my uncle!’ exclaimed Chewbacca indignantly.

Chewbacca’s grandmother laughed. It was the first laugh Chewbacca had heard from her in days.

‘Of course not…. So you won’t forget him _here_ ,’ she said, gently touching her fingers to Chewbacca’s head.

Chewbacca sat and thought about that for a little bit, keeping one arm around his grandmother’s waist.

‘I don’t want to lose any more people,’ he said after a moment.

‘I don’t blame you. It’s hard to lose the people you love,’ his grandmother said, nodding.

‘Do you… does it get easier?’ Asked Chewbacca.

‘It shouldn’t,’ said his grandmother firmly, her brows lowering. ‘When it gets easy to lose people, when you can sacrifice your loved ones, then perhaps you’ve become someone who should be mourned while still living.’

Chewbacca crinkled his own brow. ‘I don’t understand,’ he admitted.

‘I hope you never do,’ his grandmother said. She sighed and then straightened up, gently touching Chewbacca’s shoulders and running strands of his fur through her fingers.

‘I must go back. Your aunt is having a hard day today and your little cousin isn’t doing well, either,’ said Chewbacca’s grandmother.

‘I’ll go with you… I can help,’ said Chewbacca, feeling as though he’d somehow grown beyond his years in those moments with his grandmother.

‘Can you? It would be much appreciated,’ said Chewbacca’s grandmother. She offered Chewbacca her hand and Chewbacca took it, twining his fingers with hers. She swung her hand playfully and Chewbacca smiled up at her.

‘I think perhaps we’ll have some of those sweets that you are all so fond of tonight. And perhaps a story or two.’

‘Maybe three?’ Dared Chewbacca, his smile broadening.

His grandmother looked down on him, her eyes twinkling. ‘Maybe even three,’ she said, tenderly brushing back hair from his eyes.

‘I love you, grandmother,’ breathed Chewbacca. Grandmother told the _best_ stories.

‘I know,’ replied Grandmother, matching his smile with one of her own.


	2. Meeting the Jedi-- Yoda's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a young Warrior is an honour.
> 
> It's a whole different level to be chosen as representation to the Jedi Council, especially when chosen by Master Yoda...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, writing Yoda syntax ties me up in knots.
> 
> Still, it's a pleasure to imagine Frank Oz's voice in my head...

Time passed and Chewbacca grew from being a boisterous youth to a lanky teen. He spent his days learning how to use his bow, hunting in the mid level area with more seasoned warriors, and helping out around the home.

Chewbacca also spent time with his grandmother. She was busy with a couple of new apprentices and appreciated an extra pair of hands. Chewbacca would make sure the herbs were filled in her medicine jars and would grind up the harder materials with sure, steady hands.

‘Chewie!’ called his father.

Chewbacca was patiently adjusting his bow so the tension matched his strength level. He was quietly pleased that his time in the trees and doing chores had given him extra muscles. He made one last final adjustment and held up his bow, fitting an arrow to it. Yes, that was much better.

‘Yes?’ asked Chewbacca, removing the arrow and unstringing his bow. He didn’t want any of the little ones to accidentally hurt themselves.

‘We are having visitors tonight. Could you gather some extra firewood and are you available to go hunting after that?’ asked Chewbacca’s father. He was the chieftain of the clan and was known as a fair leader and a fierce warrior. Chewbacca hoped he could be like his father one day. He wasn’t so sure about the chieftain part; he abhorred the political side of it.

‘Sure. Where are we going to hunt?’ asked Chewbacca, standing up and stretching the kinks out of his body.

‘There are some fine Anteleks in the mid level. The herd has gotten too big and needs to be culled. If you can bring back four or five, that should be enough for tonight and tomorrow,’ answered his father.

Chewbacca nodded. ‘Why don’t I bring Sterrx with? He’s ready for an expedition.’

‘You think he can handle going down to the mid level?’ asked Chewbacca’s father.

‘Yes. He and I went on a mini expedition to get some berries. He did a fine job tracking and being alert while we were there. This would be a great introduction for him. And it’d be good for him,’ Chewie added, his voice softer.

Sterrx was Chewbacca’s younger cousin whose father was Chewbacca’s favourite uncle. Chewbacca had kept an eye on him, making sure he was available when Sterrx needed someone to talk to or when he was having a hard day. As a result, the two were close and when Chewbacca began his warrior training, Sterrx imitated as much as he could.

‘I trust your judgement. Keep an eye on him. Make sure it’s not too much for him. Hunting is different from gathering, as you know,’ reminded Chewbacca’s father.

‘I will. Thank you. I’ll get some firewood and then should I bring Sterrx along with me when I gather the other Wookiees?’ asked Chewbacca.

‘Yes. May your arrows be swift and true,’ said Chewbacca’s father, reciting the old hunting words.

Chewbacca smiled and then went on his way. He knew where to find some dead brush and some dead tree limbs. It wouldn’t take him long to get all that piled up. He was looking forward to hunting and bringing Sterrx along. It would mark an important event in the young Wookiee’s life and Chewbacca wished again that his uncle could be there to see it. The grief doesn’t catch him unawares so he breathes through it, stacking firewood in his arms. His grandmother was right, of course. The good did outweigh the bad and Chewie found himself chuckling alone in the clearing. He remembered “helping” his uncle bring firewood back to the village, probably more of a hindrance than anything else. His uncle gave him small twigs and a decent sized stick or two and Chewbacca carried it back like he had the six huge logs his uncle had brought back by himself.

The hunting trip was a success. The Wookiees brought back seven Anteleks and Sterrx couldn’t stop smiling. Chewbacca had never seen his cousin so happy and it made his heart ache in a good way.

‘Uncle,’ he thought, ‘I hope you are watching over us and saw how well Sterrx did today! He impressed the others with his agility and tracking skills. He found the herd first and helped bring down an Antelek. It is a good day.’

The other Wookiees crowded around Sterrx and playfully ruffled the long strands of hair on his head, Sterrx ducking bashfully under the praise, his smile widening when his mother hugged him tight.

Chewbacca sat down and began skinning one of the Antelek, his knife expertly sliding under the hide and removing it from the meat. Sterrx joined him, his knife out and ready.

‘I’ll show you how to take the meat off and make sure nothing goes to waste,’ said Chewbacca, flipping his knife so he could coax the skin away from the delicate hooves.

Sterrx nodded and watched for a while. ‘Chewie,’ he said, his voice soft.

Chewbacca spared his cousin a glance. ‘Yes?’

‘Thank you. Do you think my dad would have been proud of me today?’ asked Sterrx, his voice breaking.

‘I know he would. After all, he was proud of me when I hit the targets with my bow. Don’t doubt that he wouldn’t be proud of you. _I’m_ proud of you,’ reassured Chewbacca. He reached out and adjusted Sterrx’s angle slightly.

Sterrx nodded and continued carving off the meat like Chewbacca had shown him.

‘Your father says we are going to have visitors tonight? Do you know who they are?’ asked Sterrx.

‘Humans. Jedi, from the sound of it. I know our planet is strategic for transportation and is being considered a way point for travel and freight. It could help us. I think it’s just an introductory meeting,’ answered Chewbacca.

‘Have you seen a human before?’ asked Sterrx.

‘No. Grandmother and father have, of course. They have been in correspondence with the Jedi Council ever since the trade routes came under scrutiny,’ said Chewbacca. He stifled a sigh. Politics.

‘Do Jedi really have mind powers?’ asked Sterrx, his tone obviously that of disbelief.

Chewbacca shrugged. ‘That’s what I’ve heard. Maybe they’ll show us what they can do. Grandmother says that they are formidable warriors so that’s something. Father says he respects them. That says a lot, too.’

Sterrx’s eyes widened. ‘Uncle is really picky. Maybe they are really fierce warriors!’

Chewbacca laughed. ‘Maybe. We’ll see tonight. Let’s finish up the last of these. I bet we can beat Jorad and Ferood.’

Jorad and Ferood looked up and grinned at them. ‘Keep on wishing, Chewie! We’ll be way done before you!’

Chewbacca exchanged looks with Sterrx. ‘May the best Wookiees win, which of course, will be us.’

Sterrx chortled and happily carved off the last piece of meat from the Antelek.

**

Chewbacca studied the Jedi who sat across from him. ‘Huh. They’re not all human after all,’ he thought, as his gaze shifted from a tall humanoid to one the others deferred to and called ‘Master Yoda.’

Master Yoda was sipping some of grandmother’s tea and chatting to her, fluent in Wookiee as well as good will. 

Chewbacca liked him. He wasn’t quite as sure of the others who accompanied him, especially the white armoured warriors who stood at attention and guarded the Jedi.

‘It seems as though we have made some headway tonight. Our concern is for our eco-system,’ said Chewbacca’s father. ‘We live in harmony with our environment. Installing platforms and way stations without consideration for what it would do to our planet would be unwise.’

‘Agree with you, I do,’ said Yoda. ‘Important it is to know the impact such changes would have. Alderaan is another such planet, those considerations taken into mind, they have.’

‘And they have been able to make it all work?’ asked Chewbacca’s father.

Yoda nodded. ‘Introduce you to Senator Organa, I can. Many ideas and information share with you, he will.’

‘That would be helpful. Thank you. I hope you enjoyed tonight’s dinner,’ said Chewbacca’s father, looking at all the guests.

‘It was delicious,’ assured another Jedi. Her long green hair gleamed in the torchlight and she smiled at Chewbacca’s father.

Chewbacca’s father motioned with his hand to include Chewbacca and the other warriors who’d hunted that day. ‘These are the warriors who hunted and prepared your meals. We are most pleased you have enjoyed it.’

‘Thank you,’ said another Jedi. He looked at Sterrx. ‘Do you often have younger ones join in the hunt?’

‘We do… if they are ready and have proven themselves. This was his first time out and he showed his abilities and what he’d learned. It is the first step onto the path of a warrior,’ answered Chewbacca’s father.

Sterrx wiggled with happiness. ‘Can you read my mind?’ he asked, eagerly.

Chewbacca hid a smile behind his hand when Sterrx’s mind caught up to his mouth and the look of chagrin spread over the young Wookiee’s face.

Yoda chuckled. ‘Much strength the Force has, youngling. Many abilities Jedi use and many skills they learn. Read minds we cannot… cloud them, we can…. misdirect and suggest, we can. But that skill, beyond us it is.’

‘Awwww,’ moaned Sterrx, dropping his head in disappointment.

Yoda smiled. ‘Perhaps tomorrow, show you we can our weapons.’

‘Your lightsabers?’ asked Sterrx, bright eyed and happy again.

Yoda nodded.

‘Yes!’ exclaimed Sterrx. ‘You’re the best guests ever!’

With that, the meeting ended with everyone laughing and Chewbacca reached over and ruffled his cousin’s top knot affectionately. 

**

Chewbacca was sitting in his private spot when he heard the rustle of leaves and Yoda carefully traversed the wide tree branch, his walking stick tapping along.

‘Your home, beautiful it is. The report to the Jedi Council, instruct care and respect for your environment, it will. Your father and your grandmother, most pleased are they. My fellow Jedi and I, back to Coruscant will we go,’ said Yoda. He tipped his head back and seemed to bathe in the sunlight that gently lit his face with golden light.

‘Thank you for indulging my cousin. He won’t forget this visit anytime soon. I haven’t seen him so happy. It was kind of you all,’ said Chewie.

‘Most welcome, you are. Younglings, curious they are and questions, so many questions they ask. Wookiee younglings, no different from Jedi younglings,’ returned Yoda. 

Chewbacca nodded. He gazed over the tree line, watching some Geesels wing their way across the sky.

‘Requested you as our contact, I did,’ said Yoda. He turned and smiled at Chewbacca’s dumbfounded expression. ‘Young you are but wise and learned in your clan’s ways. Not afraid to ask questions, to seek answers and yet diplomatic… a curious combination of your father and grandmother, are you.’

Chewbacca finally found his voice. ‘There are other Wookiees who should have this honour. They are much older than I am… they would be a better choice.’

‘And humble you are… not at all what some of my companions were expecting… an arrogant youth, spoiled and short sighted, perhaps… a pleasant surprise, it was… exact opposite you are to what their expectations and fears they had,’ said Yoda.

Chewbacca hunched in upon himself. ‘I don’t want other Wookiees saying I was chosen because of who my father and grandmother is… I want to be accepted for me… not for my family.’

‘Understand that I do. Something to remember is that family legacy is part of who you are… better to make peace with it, you are,’ advised Yoda.

Chewbacca nodded. ‘I try. It’s just hard, sometimes. My grandmother is known all over Kashyyyk, my father and my grandfather are revered as chieftains… my uncles were mighty warriors. And then there’s me. Just Chewbacca.’

‘Well, ‘just Chewbacca,’ legacies of their own they had to balance… remember, stand you do on the shoulders of those who’ve come before you… and after you, your shoulders will feel the weight of those who follow,’ said Yoda.

‘OK…’ whispered Chewbacca after contemplating what Yoda said. ‘If that time ever comes, I’ll gladly hold that weight.’

Yoda gazed at him in silence. ‘Never doubt the right choice, you were.’ He nodded to Chewbacca and turned around, leaving as quietly as he had appeared.

Chewbacca sighed and leaned against the branches. He was beginning to wonder how secret his resting place was, after all. .


	3. The Clone Wars come to Kashyyyk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan pleaded for them to leave while they could.
> 
> Wookiees were fighters and they were going to defend their world from the Empire.
> 
> The price paid, however, was steep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon and my interpretation of canon events behind the scenes...

It wasn’t the fact that the white armoured troopers turned out to be traitors that bothered Chewbacca the most. It was that they sought to murder Master Yoda behind his back. No true warrior is so cowardly.

There was hardly any warning; just the whisper of air. But Yoda had suspicions for some time and Chewbacca saw how quickly he dispatched his would be murderers. Chewie was more than happy to take care of the other ones who were running towards them. His bow and bolts were more than ample to go the distance.

Yoda’s eyes were troubled and he wasted no time; he quickly climbed into the small ship that would take him from Kashyyyk.

Chewbacca made sure Yoda was comfortable and had his walking stick at his side. Chewbacca grumbled orders at two of the younger warriors who had come as quick as they could when they heard the sounds of battle.

Yoda looked up at Chewbacca. ‘Fear the worst, I do. Send you news as soon as I can, I shall… or Master Kenobi will.’

Chewbacca nodded. He’d conferenced with Obi-Wan Kenobi on numerous occasions. He liked the wry, self-mocking Jedi. He hoped Master Kenobi was all right. He wondered how many of his Jedi friends had been massacred.

Yoda had once told him that he could feel the lifeforce of all beings through the Force. He knew each life of the Jedi around him. Looking at him, Chewbacca knew that not all of the Jedi had survived the unlooked for attacks.

Chewbacca pushed aside anger and grief; neither would help him get Yoda safely off planet.

‘Do you need anything else from us?’ he asked, gently. He set his hand gently on Yoda’s shoulder, hoping he could transfer his strength and support.

‘Not yet,’ said Yoda. He managed a small smile. ‘Thank you, Chewbacca. In touch, I will be.’

Chewbacca and the other Wookies stepped back as the small ship fired up and took off. Chewbacca craned his neck backwards to watch it streak through the sky and away.

**

The war was going well but Chewbacca didn’t like how the overall picture looked. There were so many of these clone warriors. Kashyyyk was a prime target because of its proximity to trading routes and interstellar travel. Chewbacca’s father and the council of elders decided to blow up all but two landing sites. It would be easier for them to control and to defend. 

Chewbacca and a small task force destroyed three landing sites and ended up in a pitched battle at the fourth and final one. A small fleet had landed there and were preparing to invade Kashyyyk. Chewbacca wasn’t expecting a fight but then again, he wasn’t going to be caught unprepared. He conferred with his fellow warriors and they decided to fight the invaders.

It was a dirty, quick fight. Chewbacca and his fellow Wookiees had strength, stealth, and speed on their side. Not to mention knowing their surroundings and being able to maneuver without any trouble. The squadrons of clone troopers had the weapons and numbers on their side.

Chewbacca was grazed by laser bolts as he drew fire so his fellow Wookiees could finish planting explosive devices. He roared in pain and anger, steadying his breathing before shooting bolts back.

Chewbacca waited and heard the all clear signal and then slowly backed away, firing bolts as he went. He wanted to take out as many of the clone troopers as he could before the platform blew.

Chewbacca watched as the platform blew, the ships catching fire and exploding into small pieces. He grunted with satisfaction and joined his fellow Wookiees.

‘How did we do?’ asked Chewbacca, rubbing at his shoulder.

‘Took care of all the clone troopers,’ said Dereek, dark satisfaction in his voice. He’d lost members of his family to a clone attack a few months ago, including his beloved little sister.

‘Are you hurt?’ asked Jorod. He looked at Chewbacca’s shoulder, worriedly.

‘A little. When we get back, I’ll have grandmother take care of it,’ answered Chewbacca.

Jorod nodded. 

‘Is this the end, then? Are we safe?’ asked Ferood. He watched the platform fall down into the depths of the forest.

‘No. This is just starting,’ said Chewbacca. ‘We aren’t safe until our allies have won.’

**

Chewbacca remembered his words when he received the message from General Kenobi. He listened intently, as did Chewbacca’s father, grandmother, and the elders. 

‘All is lost. Anakin has turned to the Dark side…. our younglings were murdered… Yoda is in hiding and at his request, I shall go as well. We are the only ones alive,’ murmured Obi-Wan. His eyes were shadowed and his tone was bleak.

‘I’m sorry,’ said Chewbacca’s father, distress in his voice and on his face. ‘What now?’

‘Get as many of your people off planet as you can. There are pockets that are still fighting and others that have gone into hiding. Kashyyyk is a prime target, not only for your trade routes but also because you openly supported us during the Clone Wars. Palpatine is going to come after you. I’m sorry,’ said Obi-Wan, reaching out in supplication. He rubbed his eyes and his fingers came away wet.

‘We made the choice to join you. We made the choice to fight for our planet. We will continue to fight and to protect our planet and people,’ said Chewbacca’s father. ‘The most vulnerable of us will leave. Our children are our future. But the rest of us…. we shall fight or we shall die. We won’t surrender.’

‘They will enslave you. They’ve already made moves against weaker worlds. I’ve heard whispers of the atrocities committed there by this newly formed Empire. Please. Take the time you have now and leave,’ entreated Obi-Wan.

Chewbacca’s father looked at the rest of the elders, at Chewbacca’s grandmother, and finally he gazed at Chewbacca silently.

Chewbacca’s grandmother leaned forward. ‘Please give Master Yoda our regards… take good care of yourself, Master Kenobi… and the children… and Padme?’

‘Luke will be coming with me… Leia will be with her mother for the time… it was wisest to split them up… to hide one and to put another in a far away place. Hopefully, they will elude Palpatine and Anakin until they’re grown,’ answered Obi-Wan.

Chewbacca’s father smiled at Obi-Wan. ‘You are a dear friend… a boon companion… thank you for your concern. But we are Wookiees. We will not run away. Take care… hopefully we shall see you again.’

Obi-Wan bowed his head to the inevitable. ‘Then may the Force be with you… may you be protected and kept from harm. I hope to see you again as well.’

‘Take care. If the time comes when you need help, you know who you can contact. If anything happens to any of us elders, then seek out Chewbacca. He’ll help you as much as he can,’ instructed Chewbacca’s father.

Obi-Wan grinned. ‘It’ll be quite the reunion someday. May the Force be with you, Chewie. Take good care of yourself and your family.’

Chewbacca nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He thought Obi-Wan was right; their people were in danger. If it were up to him, he’d be evacuating the villages as soon as he could. He knew that retribution would be swift and terrible.

Obi-Wan smiled at them all, then his image flickered and faded away.

‘Father… might it be wise to consider Obi-Wan’s words?’ asked Chewbacca, quietly.

‘We will prepare our younglings to be transported off planet. Our elderly will go as well… those who can’t fight will leave as well. I will do the best I can to make sure our young generations won’t die and that our elders can pass along our heritage. But I will not bow down to these murderers and thieves. Prepare communications to be sent to the other villages. We will begin the evacuation at dawn,’ said Chewbacca’s father.

Chewbacca’s shoulders slumped. He wasn’t afraid to stay and wasn’t afraid to die. He didn’t see how this was going to end well at all. He feared for his family and for his clan as well as the other Wookiees on Kashyyyk. 

**

Chewbacca ran through the forest, hearing his companions on either side. He hadn't dared stopped to take a look at who was still alive. 

Most of the vulnerable had been sent off planet. It was just the warriors and those who chose not to leave who still stayed and fought. 

The newly formed Empire had moved as swiftly as Obi-Wan had predicted. Many of the clans lost their villages in great pyres that burned throughout the night. Those who were able to get away ran to the rendezvous sites. 

It frustrated Chewbacca to no end. They were all easy prey if they gathered in the few safe places left. The Wookiees not only had to contend with the storm troopers, they had to fight their planet's predators for whatever deep and secret areas they found.  
Ironically, the movement of the storm troopers brought some of the most fearsome creatures to the surface. Chewbacca sourly acknowledged the fire power of the troopers was doing the heavy work for them. 

His father caught up to him, holding his upper arm with bloody fingers. 

Chewbacca spared a glance and frowned; the blood was oozing quicker than he liked. 

‘I'll bind that up when we get to camp,’ muttered Chewie. 

His father nodded. They had to elude their pursuers and that meant time consuming backtracking and laying false trails so they'd confuse anyone tracking them. 

Chewbacca made himself not think of how his father was doing. He concentrated on moving as quickly as he could through the thick underbrush. 

An hour of stealthy walking and doubling back had taken its toll on Chewbacca’s father. Chewie had looped his arm around his father's waist and was guiding him along. 

Later, Chewie would see they were so close. If they'd only had an extra half hour and could have arrived first; that would have made all the difference. But they staggered into the clearing and were met with chaos. 

Storm troopers had gathered the fugitives together. Chewbacca didn't see his grandmother but he saw his aunt, his cousin, and the warriors of his clan kept separate from the others. 

The plain homes had been set on fire; most were falling apart. 

There were a small group of Wookiees who'd been carelessly piled on top of each other. Chewbacca knew they were dead. 

The other Wookiees with Chewbacca exploded into action. They unstrung their bows and soon a number of storm troopers were dead or dying. 

Chewbacca lept across the clearing and threw guns at the warriors who had been held captive. 

The other Wookiees cried fierce battle songs as they fought, their pent up fear and anger given voice. 

‘Call off your warriors!’ yelled a voice. 

Chewbacca stopped and saw a giant two footed walker making its way into the clearing. Its gun turrets were pointed at Chewbacca’s cousin and father. His aunt was on the ground, not moving. Blood pooled around her body. 

Chewbacca looked at his father. His father shook his head ‘no’ and tightened his arms around Sterrx. 

Chewbacca looked around; more storm troopers were coming into the clearing. His fellow warriors were outnumbered.

He looked pleadingly at his father for forgiveness before he put down his bow and raised his arms.


	4. The Reckoning, A Young Pilot, A Life Debt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chewbacca learns what grief really is onboard the Imperial ship.
> 
> He's less than impressed when he meets a cocky young pilot with dark hair and a mischievous grin.
> 
> And then the life-debt happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a brief scene of graphic violence. There is no blood but it could be distressing to those who've experienced physical abuse. Please read with caution if this is a trigger for you.

Chewbacca remembered when his uncle died. He’d thought he’d known what grief was then. He knew nothing.

When he and the rest of the Wookiees surrendered, they were shackled and brought aboard the transport ship.

Sterrx cried out in agony as he was pushed along, twisting his body, trying to get away so he could run back to his mother.

Chewbacca scooped him up in his arms, even though Sterrx wasn’t a youngling anymore. Chewie had seen the weapons raised and knew that if his cousin made more of a fuss, the storm troopers wouldn’t hesitate to kill him.

‘Let me go!’ hissed Sterrx.

Chewbacca shook his head. ‘We can’t… they will kill you.’

Sterrx slumped in Chewbacca’s arms. ‘But… but… my mother…’

‘I know… I’m sorry. We have to go… we need to take care of your grandfather,’ said Chewie, softly.

Sterrx glanced over at Chewbacca’s father whose face was twisted in pain. He wiggled slightly and Chewbacca set him down.

‘Grandfather…’ whispered Sterrx. He grimaced at the blood that was still slowly trickling down the elder Wookiee’s arm.

‘Get on the ship,’ ordered a stormtrooper, his orange shoulder pad marking him as the one in charge.

Chewbacca took his father’s arm and Sterrx helped support his grandfather on the other side.

‘When we can, we will mourn your mother properly. She will never be forgotten,’ said Chewbacca’s father.

‘Where is grandmother?’ whispered Chewbacca.

His father shook his head. ‘I’m not sure. I thought she ran into the forest when they first appeared. I thought she got away.’

‘I hope she did…. but if they’ve rounded all of us up, then who will help take care of her?’ asked Sterrx, fear on his face.

‘When has grandmother not been able to take care of herself?’ asked Chewie, his lips curling up despite himself.

Sterrx’s face brightened. ‘I hope she’s OK.’

There was no more time to talk as they were chained to their seats and told not to talk unless they wanted to suffer the same fate the others did on their home planet.

Sterrx leaned against his grandfather and Chewbacca slipped an arm around his father’s waist. 

**

The ship was huge. Chewbacca knew it housed thousands of people. And those people needed to eat, the ship needed to be cleaned, and repairs needed to be made. It was convenient that Wookiees were sentient beings and could understand Standard speech. Many of the Wookiees were forced to work in the bowels of the ship, either in the engine rooms or maintenance and cleaning. Other Wookiees worked in the kitchens, preparing meals for the humans on board.

Chewbacca had been separated from Sterrx and his father when they’d landed on an outer rim planet. He’d whispered to Sterrx to be brave and take care of his grandfather before Chewbacca was wrenched away from them.

He only had a moment to gaze at his father before the shock collar was placed around his neck and he was forced to go aboard another ship.

Chewbacca learned how to fix the engines, how to clean the bulkheads, how to quickly chop up vegetables for soup. He kept an eye out for his fellow Wookiees, helping them when he could. A few people understood Wookiee; those were the ones who were in charge and sent Chewbacca to his various duties. 

Chewbacca listened for any news of his clan. He knew that the warriors who had been with him had been transferred to another ship and were sent to do hard labour at a mining planet. Those who were on that planet didn’t live long; the conditions were harsh and the overseers were brutal.

Every now and then, Wookiees would attempt to escape or cause an insurrection; they were harshly punished and most were killed during the attempts.

Sterrx had been put to work in the kitchen with other young adults. Chewbacca had heard he’d required several episodes of solitary confinement for inciting other Wookiees to rebel.

Chewbacca hadn’t heard word of his father. He was troubled by the silence and feared the worst.

His mind was focused on thoughts of his father when he entered the kitchen. The noise and the smell no longer bothered him. He moved to the side area where boxes and boxes of vegetables were stacked. Sighing internally, he began to sharpen the knife he'd use for the day's work. Chewbacca would much rather be assigned to the engine room. He'd grown adept at fixing the engines and various components of the ship. 

He felt another body stand next to him. He paid no attention until he heard a familiar and well loved voice whisper, ‘It has been so long since I'd seen your face.’

Chewbacca slowly turned his head, barely able to believe his ears. There, standing next to him with a smile on her face was his grandmother. She shook her head in warning and picked up another knife, sharpening it with practiced ease. 

‘I'm glad to see you but…. I thought you escaped?’ whispered Chewbacca, keeping a wary eye on the humans in the room.

‘I did… but the Empire came back to round up any survivors… without the Warriors or leaders, we were easy prey,’ answered his grandmother, her voice heavy with sorrow.

Chewbacca closed his eyes briefly, sending up a prayer for those who’d died and those who lost their families. 

‘Have you heard word of my father?’ asked Chewbacca. ‘I have been listening and waiting but I’ve not heard anything.’

Chewbacca’s grandmother shook her head. ‘I’ve been sending out messages… I haven’t heard anything.’

Chewbacca briefly rested his hand on his grandmother’s shoulder. ‘I’m glad you’re here. I wish you hadn’t been captured… but I’m glad you’re here.’

‘We might be the only two left… perhaps Sterrx if he is careful and knows what risks to take and not to take,’ said Chewbacca’s grandmother.

Chewbacca nodded and then turned back to slicing vegetables. He didn’t dare call attention to them.

‘Perhaps we’ll hear news from the newest shipment of prisoners. I’d heard they’ve moved some Wookiees from another ship to here,’ murmured Chewbacca’s grandmother.

Chewbacca sighed. It was hard to nourish hope that his father was still alive somewhere, not when he’d not heard anything for so long.

**

Chewbacca ignored the young pilot who’d tried to talk to him in halting Wookiee. Chewbacca had given him a once over; long, gangly, with dark messy hair and a cocky grin that faded when Chewbacca simply stared at him.

‘I… I always wanted to meet a Wookiee. My dad… well, he knew some Wookiees and he told me that if I ever got a chance… I should say hi.’

Chewbacca raised his eyebrows and grunted. His grandmother shook her head and smiled at the young man.

‘What is your name?’ she asked, slowly for his benefit.

The grin bloomed back onto the young man’s face and his eyes sparkled. ‘Han. Han Solo, ma’am,’ he said, wincing at his pronunciation.

Chewbacca chuckled and Han scowled at him. 

‘Laugh it up, fuzzball! I’m having a conversation with this lovely lady, uh, Wookiee lady,’ ended Han, grinning at Chewbacca’s grandmother.

She smiled at Han. ‘You are a dear. What are you doing on this ship?’

‘Training. I’m gonna be a pilot. I’ve already been out in a plane and it’s... ‘ Han’s face glowed as he tried to find the words in Wookiee. ‘There isn’t anything to describe how it feels to be out in space. To be able to see everything I’d only heard about.’

‘I’m sure it’s wonderful,’ agreed Chewbacca’s grandmother. She was going to say something else but a kitchen manager walked over.

‘You! What are you doing, talking to the crew? You’re supposed to be working!’ snapped the man.

Chewbacca stiffened as his grandmother’s face smoothed over into blankness.

Han looked from her to the kitchen manager, his smile fading and a scowl beginning. ‘Hey… it wasn’t her fault. I said hello and was talking to her. She didn’t do anything wrong.’

The man sneered. ‘Why would you want to waste your time talking to these primates? Go on, talk to someone worth your while. These two have work to do.’

Han’s hands balled up into fists and he looked like he was going to say something but Chewbacca’s grandmother put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

‘It’s all right, young human. Practice your Wookiee. You’ll get better,’ said Chewbacca’s grandmother. She smiled down at Han whose smile appeared again as if by magic.

‘I’ll stop by again sometime… when asshole isn’t around,’ muttered Han in Wookiee.

Chewbacca snuffled laughter and this time, Han smiled at him. 

Chewbacca’s grandmother made shooing motions with her hands.

**  
Han came by whenever he could. He told Chewbacca and his grandmother that he was really busy with school and flying sessions but he thought it was equally important to visit them.

Chewbacca grew to like the young man. Han was unfailingly respectful to his grandmother, bringing her small delicacies and listening to her stories. Chewbacca found a willing participant in engine talk and he and Han would talk about the different starships in the fleet. 

Han became fluent in Wookiee; he was even learning a sub-dialect that Chewbacca’s grandmother thought he should know. Han also learned Wookiee customs and Wookiee medicine.

When Han received the Corellian Bloodstripe, the first ones he showed it to were Chewbacca and his grandmother. Han was still recovering from his wounds but he was determined to show Chewie and his grandmother his award. 

Chewbacca hadn’t heard anything about his father and he tried to put it out of his mind. It was hard to worry every day and he needed to take care of his grandmother. She was showing her age and wasn’t able to work as fast as he was. Chewbacca was determined to take up the slack.

Chewbacca was walking into the kitchen when he heard the mourning song. His heart seemed to stutter in his chest. He recognized the voice; his grandmother was wailing, her voice cracking as she sang. 

Chewbacca saw her, hunched over the counter, another Wookiee attempting to comfort her. 

Chewbacca took his grandmother into his arms. ‘Who?’ he asked. 

She raised teary eyes and her mouth trembled. 

‘Is it father?’ Chewbacca wasn't sure he could bear to hear the answer. He knew he needed to, though. 

‘Your father had died shortly after you were captured. The wounds he received were never treated. They became infected and when he reached the mining colony, he was too sick. They killed him and dumped his body in the pit. No one knew what happened to him,’ whispered Chewbacca’s grandmother. 

‘How did you find out?’ asked Chewbacca. 

‘A few from our clan wondered what happened to him. Sterrx kept asking and finally, he found out from one of the guards. He also found out who killed his grandfather.’

Chewbacca closed his eyes. ‘And then?’

‘He incited a riot. During the confusion, he found the guard and killed him. He was placed in solitary and tortured before he was executed. His last words were our names,’ gasped Chewbacca’s grandmother. Tears ran down her face and she trembled in Chewie’s arms. 

Chewbacca threw his head back and roared, anguish and anger in his cry. 

Chewbacca’s heart ached so much. He could hardly stand the pain. He thought of his young cousin and his father, both now dead. He roared and easily lifted the table in front of him. It made a satisfying crunch as it hit the wall. 

Chewbacca hardly had time to admire his handiwork before the searing pain hit him. The shock collar around his neck sizzled again and Chewbacca snarled in defiance. 

He dimly heard his grandmother crying his name. He staggered with another jolt and picked up another table, throwing it towards the group of humans who'd gathered nearby. They scattered quickly and the table fell apart with a sound like one of the old trees split by lightning on Kashyyyk. 

Chewbacca paused and saw his grandmother brought to her knees by the pain from her shock collar. 

Chewbacca roared and stumbled to her side, his fingers scrabbling at the buckles and padlocks that cinched the collar around her neck. 

She shook her head at him, grimacing with the pain. 

The first hit from the shock baton didn't register. Chewie was too enraged to feel it. It wasn't until his arms began twitching uncontrollably that he started to feel the pain seep into his nerves. 

‘I’m going to put you onto the floor!’ commanded a cold voice. 

Chewbacca fought but was laid out spread eagle on the cold floor. He could smell scorched hair and the pain from the baton strikes made his body tremble like a tightly strung bow. 

‘First, I’ll teach you a lesson. Then haul you to solitary. Maybe a month's worth of starvation and punishment will pound some sense into your head,’ instructed the voice. 

Chewbacca prepared himself for the first blow. He'd heard of other Wookiees being punished like this when they fought back. 

Chewbacca’s grandmother sobbed and threw herself on top of him. She had to be torn from him, her keening breaking his heart. 

Chewbacca had only a moment to look at his grandmother before the baton struck her between her ribs. Their screams echoed in the kitchen. 

Before she could be hit again, Han had put himself between her and the baton, glaring with all his might. 

‘Solo, don't get involved. They need to be taught a lesson,’ said the kitchen manager. 

‘Did you not hear? Her family is dead. They are all of their family that is left,’ said Han. He glanced at Chewbacca who managed a nod. 

It reassured Han a little but the level look he gave Chewbacca let Chewie know Han wasn't fooled by his calm demeanor. 

‘This is a kitchen not a home for the destitute. Just look at the damage! I ought to take it out of her hide! Step aside. This isn't your concern,’ spat the kitchen manager. 

‘These are my friends so it is my concern. This isn't the mining colony. You can't just act like this. It isn't allowed and you know it,’ challenged Han.

Chewbacca’s grandmother put a trembling hand on Han’s forearm. ‘Han… don't endanger yourself,’ she entreated. 

Han looked down at her and gently smoothed back her tear stained hair from her eyes. ‘It'll be OK,’ he responded in Wookiee.

He straightened up and looked at the kitchen manager. ‘We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Let things be. I'll help Chewbacca clean up and put things back into place. This won't happen again. Or I can talk to your boss and let him know you're hurting productivity. You've been written up and warned before. One more slip and you'll find yourself on an outer rim planet before you know it. Which way will it be?’

The kitchen manager snarled at Han.’You have no authority here. I'm in charge. If I tell you to skin the hide off this Wookiee female, then you do so. We have plenty of knives. Take your pick.’

Chewbacca watched as the expression on Han’s face matched that of the kitchen manager. There was a coldness and blankness that wiped off any warmth that was there earlier. 

‘Fine. We do it my way,’ muttered Han. He moved as swift as a striking snake and had the kitchen manager on his knees. Han held the shock baton to the man's throat. 

‘We're going to take a little walk. Maybe at the end, you'll change your tune,’ said Han, his brows down low. He looked at Chewbacca and Chewbacca’s grandmother. ‘Are you going to be ok until I get back?’

Chewbacca managed a nod. His emotions were all over the place. He needed time to think. 

‘We can clean up this mess. We'll be at work when you come back,’ added Chewbacca’s grandmother. 

Han gave one quick nod. ‘I'll be back as soon as I can.’ He choked the kitchen manager with the baton until the man slumped over, unconscious. 

‘You'll get in trouble,’ worried Chewbacca’s grandmother. Chewbacca privately agreed. He wondered how Han was going to get out of this mess.

‘Trust me,’ said Han. He heaved the unconscious man over his shoulder and left.  
Chewbacca and his grandmother exchanged looks. 

‘I know,’ said Chewbacca, shaking his head. ‘Never dreamed I'd owe a life debt to a pilot for the Empire.’

Chewbacca’s grandmother looked thoughtful. ‘I'm not sure he's going to be part of the Empire for long.’


	5. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han has a proposal.
> 
> Chewbacca has the opportunity and it should be an easy decision... or is it?
> 
> A reminder is needed by Chewbacca's grandmother and the loss of yet another ritual adds to Chewbacca's grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han likes to give the impression of 'I don't give a rat's ass' but really...?? 
> 
> Han, you look like someone who'd kill someone but is an actual cinnamon roll....

Chewbacca couldn’t get enough of being in outer space. He would gaze out the windows and watch the stars streak by, the planets move in gravid splendour, and the comets tumbling through the atmosphere.

Home was the Millennium Falcon and wherever he and Han chose to set down for a brief port of call. Home was transient and Chewbacca was content enough with always being on the move.

Han had received no repercussions for his actions with the kitchen manager. When the other Wookiees became aware of what was happening, they gathered in the area, bringing their various work equipment with them. A semi circle around Han meant that no one could clearly see what was happening. 

The kitchen manager wasn’t well liked amongst his fellow workers and he had been reprimanded more than once for his brutal treatment of the Wookiees on board. When his body was found, nobody considered it much of a loss. A new kitchen manager was brought in and work went on as before.

Chewbacca kept a low profile over the next several days. He and his grandmother mourned the loss of their family and wished they could have performed the sacred rituals for burial.

Han visited them a couple of weeks afterwards. He was quiet and after making sure Chewbacca’s grandmother was OK, he looked at a loss for words. 

‘What is it?’ asked Chewbacca's grandmother. 

‘I've been thinking and… do you want to leave? If you had a way, would you?’ asked Han, quickly getting the words out. 

Chewbacca and his grandmother looked at each other. 

‘Dangerous for you to talk about this,' murmured Chewbacca’s grandmother.

‘I know. But I'm not always going to be able to be around… and I don't like what I've learned,’ answered Han. 

‘What are you talking about?’ asked Chewbacca. 

‘I enrolled in the Academy to be a pilot. I wanted to go to different planets and meet new people and beings… my dad told me it was the best way to learn and get experience. But I didn't think that it would mean I would be expected to… to be like the kitchen manager. I didn’t sign up for that,’ murmured Han, unable to look Chewbacca and his grandmother in the eye.

Han took a deep breath and continued. ‘I don’t want to join the Rebellion… that’s not for me, either. Another group that’s all about rules and ways to do things. I want to do my own thing. I want to have a ship and go from planet to planet and… just be me.’

‘When are you planning on leaving?’ asked Chewbacca.

‘Not sure yet… but I didn’t want to leave you two behind. I don’t want you to get hurt… and I know that could happen,’ said Han.

‘Why don’t we see how things go?’ suggested Chewbacca’s grandmother. ‘Let’s just see… you have some planning to do. I doubt the Empire is going to look kindly upon you for deserting. There’ll be a price on your head.’

Han shrugged. ‘I’m sure there’d be one no matter what I choose to do. At least I can make this choice. It’s mine and I’ll deal with the consequences later.’

Chewbacca nodded. He’d already recognized that dealing with things later was how Han did things; he reacted purely on instinct and gut feelings. Someday, that was going to get him into a lot of trouble.

Chewbacca kept those thoughts to himself. Instead he said, ‘Let us know. We’ll decide what to do when the time comes.’

Days and then weeks went by. Chewbacca kept their conversation in the back of his mind but he was busy with taking care of his grandmother who was becoming more frail. Chewbacca also was struggling with his grief. Work always helped but at night, when it was quiet, it was too easy to hear the voices of the ones he loved and who had died. 

All Wookies had a pouch that they carried with them. The pouch contained their most prized possessions and reminders of home. None of the Wookies on the ship had a pouch; all of those had been confiscated and were destroyed. 

Chewbacca thought about that when he contemplated Han’s proposal. He missed having a pouch and if he were free again, he’d make another pouch and fill it with items that reminded him of his family.

It wasn’t only that, of course. Chewbacca kept his head down and minded his own business but he saw how the other Wookiees were treated and the anger burned deep down inside of him. He didn’t get involved because he didn’t want his grandmother harmed because of him. But a part of him ached to give long overdue payback to the brutal storm troopers and guards.

It was late one evening when Chewbacca heard his grandmother moving around.

‘Are you OK?’ he asked.

She smiled at him. ‘I’m fine. Just thinking over what Han told us.’

‘Do you want to try? I’m sure Han’s thinking a way to get us both aboard a ship,’ said Chewbacca.

Chewbacca’s grandmother was silent for a moment. ‘I think you should go, Chewie. But I will stay here.’

Chewbacca’s eyes widened in surprise. ‘Why? You could be free, grandmother.’

‘I _am_ free, Chewie. No matter what happens on the outside, I’m free inside. I can remember all my loved ones, all the good times… and retreat to where they can’t touch me. When you go, it will be hard but I know you’ll be truly free and Han will take good care of you. And you owe him a life debt. You must honour that, Chewbacca,’ reminded Chewbacca’s grandmother.

Chewbacca’s shoulders slumped. ‘I’m going to talk to some Wookiees… make sure you’ll be looked after and taken care of… if this is truly your wish, then I respect it… but grandmother… I’ve lost everyone else…’ Chewbacca’s voice trailed off.

Chewbacca’s grandmother put her arms around Chewbacca and for a moment, he felt like a youngling again.

‘You may have lost them physically but no one can make you lose them in your heart. No one. I’ll be with you wherever you go… I’ll never leave,’ murmured Chewbacca’s grandmother.

Chewbacca closed his eyes and held her close to him.

When the time came, it was easier than Chewbacca thought it would be. Han had come up with an extra ID card for Chewbacca and an ally; a storm trooper who was defecting to the Rebellion. With Han’s encouragement and reassurance, Chewbacca donned the cuffs and allowed himself to be marched to the lower levels where the two person aircraft was stored.

After swiping Chewbacca’s card, Han and him casually strolled to an aircraft that was signed out for take off that day. The storm trooper had removed Chewbacca’s cuffs, wished them luck, and went to change the airlog to further muddy the waters.

Han and Chewbacca strapped in, grinned somewhat giddily at each other, and then answered the questions from the operators as they prepared the small aircraft for take off.

Chewbacca held his breath as they maneuvered their small aircraft out the bay area and past the huge star destroyer. He was waiting any moment for a blast of laser fire to end their escape. He muttered a prayer for good luck and guidance as he flipped the switches to start the hyperdrive.

Han glanced over at him. ‘It’ll be OK… you’ll see.’ Han fingered the small cloth doll Chewbacca’s grandmother gave him as a going away present. 

They both whooped with relief and joy intermingled with sadness as the stars blurred before their eyes and their ship jumped into hyperspace.

**

Chewbacca liked their new ship. Han had sat down at a card game with an old friend and won it from him. Lando was upset but he handed over the title and the codes and Han and Chewbacca left so they could look over their new prize.

The Millennium Falcon ran like a dream but Chewbacca knew he could make it run beyond anyone’s wildest dreams. Well, mostly. 

For now, he stopped tinkering with the navigational system and wandered down the corridor to where Han was standing, looking happily at the newest haul: 

‘Chewie… once we get this to Jabba, we’re going to be set for life. This spice haul is going to let everyone know we’re in the big league, now. We can name our price… we can ship whatever we want, wherever we want… wait and see. I can’t wait to hold those credits in my hand,’ crowed Han, a huge grin on his face.

Chewbacca fingered the pouch at his side. As soon as he’d been able, he’d bought some of the hide from an outer rim dealer and had fashioned his pouch, painstakingly curing it by hand and stretching it to the proper size.

In the pouch, he’d put the cloth doll his grandmother gave him the night before he left and herbs for sacred rituals. He felt truly like a Wookiee again. 

‘Did you finish your new bow?’ asked Han, securing the smuggler door over the spice shipment.

Chewbacca nodded. He’d scrounged parts to make a bow that met his high standards. He’d bought the bolts with the last of his extra credits.

‘Do you want to test it out? Make sure it works the way it’s supposed to?’ Han asked, walking up to the common area.

Chewbacca followed and grabbed his bow and his bolts. He pushed down the grief that swelled from time to time. There would have been a ceremony to commemorate his transition from young Warrior to adult Warrior. Songs of his bravery would have been sung and his grandmother would have made him his favourite soup and burned his favourite incense. 

Chewbacca paused to wipe his eyes. He knew Han would understand the tears that welled up and his quiet demeanor.

Han walked over to a console on the wall and punched in the code that opened up the ship’s door to the outside.

‘C’mon… I think after we’re done, I can manage one of those soups you like so much… just don’t ask me to eat that stuff you dip into it. I’d rather eat a space worm,’ groused Han.

Chewbacca hid a smile. He thought of his loved ones: his father, his uncles and aunts, his cousins, and his grandmother. He gave himself a moment to _feel_ , and to miss them with all his heart. And then he looked at Han who was patiently waiting by the door.

His grief eased and he managed a small yet genuine smile.

It was as his grandmother said; he never truly lost the ones he loved. They were right there with him whenever he needed to remember them. Chewbacca took a deep, cleansing breath and bounded down the ramp.

He could feel his loved ones deep inside, with him every step of the way.

 

‘


	6. Old Friends Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chewbacca meets up with a familiar friend and is drawn into what at first looks like a simple passenger run.
> 
> He should have known that when a Jedi is involved, there isn't anything simple about it.
> 
> And that's no moon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey! 
> 
> We're at Episode 4-- A New Hope and there's going to be plenty of canon stuff mixed in with the story.
> 
> Things get... complicated...

Chewbacca hadn’t thought of Obi-Wan Kenobi in many years. Chewbacca had been busy with smuggling, getting into trouble, getting out of trouble, evading Jabba’s henchmen and assassins (so much for never having to worry about anything ever again). 

When he saw he had a message waiting for him on a private channel, it piqued his interest. When Chewbacca saw and heard Obi-Wan’s familiar face and voice, he swallowed hard. He remembered Obi-Wan as a young man and while he could still see that in this older face, it still shocked him that Obi-Wan had aged.

Chewbacca listened to the message and nodded. Of _course_ he’d help Obi-Wan get off of Tatooine. He quivered with excitement; he was going to meet Padme and Anakin’s son in the bargain. The last he’d seen of Luke was a holo-picture of him shortly after he was born. 

Chewbacca approved of Obi-Wan’s decision to bring Luke to Tatooine. It was far away from the center of the Empire and Obi-Wan could keep an eye on Luke from time to time. Obi-Wan had a strained relationship with his brother, Owen but he trusted him. Obi-Wan told Chewbacca that Padme had met Owen and Beru and they liked her. That likely was a huge factor in their agreeing to raise Luke and keep him safe.

Chewbacca asked Han to set a course to Tatooine. When Han asked why, Chewbacca told him he was fulfilling a promise to an old friend and Han shrugged and punched in the navigational information.

Tatooine was hot, dry, and windy. Chewbacca’s long hair was knotted within minutes. He grumbled to himself as he walked into the cantina.

Chewbacca looked around and didn’t see anyone he recognized. He ordered a drink and let the bartender know he was waiting for someone.

After a little while, he heard someone say his name. Chewbacca looked up and saw Obi-Wan standing in front of him, a wide grin on his face. Chewbacca initially was amazed at how much older Obi-Wan looked. 

Chewbacca knew that humans lived shorter lives than Wookies but every now and then, he’d be reminded of it and it shocked him. Still, he was happy to see Obi-Wan no matter how much time had passed.

Chewbacca could feel himself grinning in response to Obi-Wan’s happy smile. He barked laughter and then hugged Obi-Wan tight.

‘Careful, my friend! I need to breathe,’ teased Obi-Wan. He tucked his hands back into his robe sleeves and beamed up at Chewbacca.

Chewbacca chuffed laughter again and said, ‘Use that Force of yours, Obi-Wan.’

‘How have you been?’ asked Obi-Wan. ‘I know that the Empire went after the Wookies… I am sorry to hear that your people have been enslaved. What news of your family?’

Chewbacca lowered his eyes and Obi-Wan immediately grimaced. ‘It’s not good news, is it? I’m sorry… you don’t have to talk about it.’

Chewbacca shrugged. ‘I really haven’t talked to anyone about it. No one knew them. My father is dead, my cousin is dead, most of my clan… my grandmother is very old and I’m not sure how much longer she will be alive. I hear news of her from time to time.... I hold out a little hope that I’ll be able to see her before she dies.’

‘I hope that for you as well. And again… I’m sorry. The Empire has been exceptionally brutal to non-humans… when we reach Alderaan and make contact with the Rebellion, I’ll introduce you to Gial Ackbar… he’d understand you far better than even I. He’s a Mon Calamari,’ added Obi-Wan.

Chewbacca nodded, comprehension on his face. He’d heard of Ackbar’s people and their own fight against the Empire. He agreed that Obi-Wan was correct in his opinion.

‘And Luke?’ asked Chewbacca.

Obi-Wan smiled. ‘He’s obviously not a newborn anymore… he’d been living with Owen and Beru… quite the pilot in his landspeeder. Not that it surprises me, seeing as who his father is.’

Chewbacca and Obi-Wan were quiet for a moment as they remembered who Luke’s father was and who he turned into when he was seduced by the dark side of the Force.

Chewbacca nodded. ‘Luke’s going with you? Anyone else?’

‘Two droids. One is a protocol droid. He was Anakin’s droid but I believe he’s had his memory wiped. He doesn’t remember me. The other is a little astrodroid. I have my suspicions that he _does_ remember me but he’s been canny and sly about revealing too much. They won’t be any trouble,’ answered Obi-Wan.

‘When do you need to go?’ asked Chewbacca.

‘The sooner the better. The Empire is after these droids. They won’t hesitate to murder anyone who gets in their way,’ said Obi-Wan.

Chewbacca looked at Obi-Wan sharply; he’d heard the waver in his voice. ‘Owen? Beru?’ he asked, gently.

Obi-Wan looked away. ‘Luke found them… if they’d been alive, he would have brought them back to me.’

‘I’m sorry,’ said Chewbacca, feeling as though the words were inadequate.

‘It’s always been a risk. At least, Luke is full grown now… and he can take care of himself. It’s all Owen and Beru wanted, that he’d be safe,’ said Obi-Wan. He looked over and sighed. ‘Excuse me. I have to take care of something. I’ll meet you over at your table.’

Chewbacca was somewhat underwhelmed by Luke. First, he was argumentative, disrespectful, and insulting when they sat in the cantina. Obi-Wan had to step in before Chewbacca or Han lost their tempers.

Second, for being the son of a Jedi, Luke didn’t seem to have any of his father’s prowess. Chewbacca watched Luke train under Obi-Wan’s watchful eye and sighed to himself. So much for the next generation of Jedi Knights.

Yet Chewbacca remembered his young cousin and how he’d made mistakes as well. Sterrx became a fine warrior with some maturity and wisdom. Chewbacca figured Luke needed the same sort of advantages.

Chewbacca absolutely did not laugh when Luke used the same strategy that Han used to escape with Chewbacca. He did have to give grudging credit that Luke did manage to get them all into the cell block where Leia was kept. Han might have wanted to leave her there but as soon as Chewbacca heard her name, he knew they had to rescue her.

It didn’t escape his attention that both Han and Luke were smitten by the princess, either. Chewbacca honestly didn’t know what to do about that. He didn’t have time to dwell on it as they made their way to the Millennium Falcon.

Chewbacca cursed to himself when he saw Obi-Wan trapped on the other side and his blood ran cold when he saw who was blocking his way. Anakin Skywalker, now known as Darth Vader was a nightmarish figure in black.

Chewbacca watched, horrified, as Obi-Wan and his former student fought each other. He could see Obi-Wan was getting tired with each swing of the lightsaber. 

‘Chewie! As soon as we can, we gotta run for it! The old man is gonna sacrifice himself so we can escape!’ yelled Han over the sounds of the lightsabers.

Chewbacca cast a quick look at Luke. He hadn’t heard Han as his attention was on the duel in front of him.

When Obi-Wan glanced at Luke and Leia and then back at Darth Vader and smiled, Chewbacca shivered. Darth Vader, formerly known as Anakin Skywalker, may not have seen the irony and grief behind the gentle curve of Obi-Wan’s mouth but Chewbacca certainly did.

It surprised Chewbacca not at all that Obi-Wan switched off his lightsaber and allowed Darth Vader to kill him.

He heard Luke screaming and couldn’t stop a roar of grief of his own.

Chewbacca moved on auto-pilot. He herded everyone on board the Millennium Falcon and helped Han get off of the Death Star.

It was when he was on the Millennium Falcon and flying _away_ from those he’d considered worthy warriors that he finally unleashed a portion of his grief and rage.

Han stared at Chewbacca, his mouth open. He’d seen his first mate upset before. There’d always been the deal that hadn’t gone quite right. Then there was that whole spice run fiasco. And there was that time Han had wrecked Chewie’s rental car (it was such a sweet sweet rental vehicle)... but this….

‘Hey… hey, what’s going on here? We got our money. We can pay off Jabba, get those low level scum bags off our backs, and get back to making money… that was the deal,’ protested Han.

Chewbacca gave him an unimpressed look. He hooted slightly in response and turned his back on Han.

‘Oh, come on! Chewie… Chewie… what’s the big deal?’ asked Han defensively.

Chewbacca roared. He had finally reached his limit and his grief spurred him on. He told Han about Obi-Wan and how he first met him. He talked about his part in the Clone Wars and his farewell to a young Obi-Wan Kenobi. And finally, he told Han that seeing Obi-Wan reminded him of all he’d lost.

Han listened, slumping somewhat as Chewbacca spoke in clipped Wookiee.

‘I…. OK. OK, Chewie. Look, we can turn around… there’s time. You know our ship’s the fastest ship in the galaxy. 12 parsecs and all that,’ said Han. He put a hand on Chewbacca’s arm. ‘Put in the code for Yavin Four. Let’s make sure Luke doesn’t get himself killed. Obi-Wan wouldn’t forgive us.’

Han was rewarded by Chewbacca’s blinding smile.


	7. An Unlooked for Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events following the timeline of Episode 6-- The Empire Strikes Back
> 
> It's almost too much for Chewbacca to handle. 
> 
> Just as well Leia reminds him that he has friends who are there for him and would help him as much as they could.
> 
> With that in mind, it's time to begin the long con that Luke thought up to get Han back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wished there'd been more scenes between Chewbacca and Lando.
> 
> And of course, Luke does what he wants...

Hoth was cold. Chewbacca’s pelt provided him natural protection but it still was cold and he was miserable.

The bright spots were Luke and Leia. Chewbacca’s opinion of Luke changed as he saw the brash, callow youth mature into a leader of the Rebellion.

Leia reminded Chewbacca of her mother so much it made him ache. Padme would have been so proud to have seen how capable Leia was. 

Yet, there was much more of Padme in Luke. This surprised Chewbacca at first but as he saw how they reacted to situations and the decisions they made, he could see where Anakin’s hot headedness and impulsivity had more in common with Leia than Luke.

Luke took the time to sort out the information he received. He would analyze and think and then make a decision. It saved his life and the lives of his companions more than once.

Chewbacca was more than happy to take Luke’s advice, now.

When they landed on Cloud City, Chewbacca wasn’t sure what to make of Lando. It’d been a very long time since he’d seen the fellow smuggler.

Lando was a friend and sometimes opponent. Chewbacca remembered smuggling with him, long flights with the two of them playing card games, talking about everything and nothing.

This Lando in the here and now was successful and obviously in charge of this strange gaseous city. Chewbacca would have been more delighted if he hadn’t been worried about his, Leia’s, and Han’s safety.

‘Chewie… it’s good to see you!’ exclaimed Lando.

Chewie grinned and grumped at Lando, a customary exchange that brought an answering grin to Lando’s face.

Lando gestured with his hand and Chewbacca followed him down the hall to the spacious rooms he’d set aside for Han, Leia, and him.

‘I’ll be by for supper… I’ve got some details to take care of but I’m looking forward to talking to you later,’ said Lando.

Chewbacca nodded. He wanted to walk around and check out the suite, maybe take a nap. It was exhausting, avoiding the Empire. He hoped their luck would hold out longer.

When Han asked Chewbacca to look after Leia, that was the only thing that kept him from doing something rash. He knew that he was outnumbered. Boba Fett was there along with Darth Vader and all the stormtroopers but none of it mattered. He knew what carbonite could do to Han. He knew that he could die right in front of Chewbacca and there wouldn’t have been a thing Chewie could have done about it.

But. Han asked Chewie to look after Leia and when Chewbacca saw the fear and love on Han’s face, Chewbacca revised his plans. No matter what would happen to Han, Chewbacca would take care of Leia. 

And if the worst happened to Han, taking care of Leia would mean Chewbacca could honourably take care of the life-debt he owed Han. 

Still. Chewbacca breathed a sigh of relief when Han was alive after the freezing process was done. He hoped there was still a chance to save Han. Somehow.

Leia stopped him from choking the life out of Lando. 

‘Chewie… I’m sorry,’ said Lando, after. After they made it safe to port. After they rescued Luke. After they watched Slave I blast into hyperspace along with Chewbacca’s best friend. 

Chewbacca grunted, focusing on repairing the touchy weapon systems. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone right now. He was waiting to hear Han’s voice grumbling and mumbling as Han moved around him, doing his own repairs. It made the area behind Chewbacca’s breastbone ache, not hearing that familiar voice.

Lando sighed. ‘I know this doesn’t mean a whole lot right now.. but when I found out who Vader was hunting, I tried to negotiate your safe passage. He wanted Luke… and then the bounty hunter showed up and then everything went to shit.’

Chewbacca paused and really looked at Lando. Lando looked awful. He was haggard, his usual cocky demeanor stripped of all pretentiousness. His eyes had lost their customary sparkle and his smile was wan.

Chewbacca shook his head as he fastened the clips to the right side of the containment unit. He tugged on them lightly to make sure they would stay in place and then picked up the cover.

‘I’m not going to make excuses. I wanted to save my city… I was willing to sacrifice Luke because I didn’t know him. I didn’t want to use you but I thought… I thought it would work out. Like one good con… I should have known better. I’m sorry,’ repeated Lando. 

Chewbacca hooted softly and placed a hand on Lando’s shoulder, squeezing gently. 

Lando looked up at Chewbacca. ‘We will get him back. This is going to be one hell of a long con… but I’ve talked to Luke and… he really knows strategy. This might take longer than we’d like but in the end, there’s only going to be one outcome.’

Chewbacca nodded. ‘Luke… he knows how to get into trouble but he knows how to get out of it, too.’

‘He’s a Jedi, isn’t he?’ asked Lando. ‘I’ve been listening to your people talk… and I’ve talked to Leia… he’s the last one, right?’

Chewbacca shook his head. ‘There’s one more… the one who trained him.’

Lando whistled. ‘I thought the Empire killed all of them. Vader was.... extremely thorough.’

‘He wasn’t thorough enough. Obi-Wan Kenobi escaped and so did Master Yoda,’ answered Chewbacca.

‘Obi-Wan Kenobi? General Kenobi? And Master Yoda? That’s incredible!’ exclaimed Lando.

‘It is… I don’t know when Luke will go back to Master Yoda but… he says he has unfinished business. He told me that he won’t go until after we rescue Han,’ said Chewbacca.

‘After, huh? Not if?’ noted Lando.

‘Luke says ‘do or do not. There is no try,’’ responded Chewbacca.

‘Huh,’ said Lando.

Chewbacca searched in the tool box for a wrench, found one, checked to make sure it would work and began expertly putting the screws in place.

‘Hey, guys!’ called out a voice.

Chewbacca and Lando looked over to see Luke walking towards him with a fussing C3PO behind him.

‘Are you supposed to be walking around?’ asked Lando, hands on hips. He watched Luke move with a critical eye.

Luke shrugged and winced. ‘Maybe… but I couldn’t stand being in one place. I figure this is good exercise for me.’

Chewbacca snorted. ‘Does Leia know?’

Luke rolled his eyes. ‘Do you think I’m going to tell her I’m moving around? She’d be on me faster than a Jawa on a malfunctioning hydrator unit.’

‘In other words, no,’ said Lando.

‘Pretty much,’ agreed Luke. He looked at the Millennium Falcon and walked around the ship, coming back to stand next to Chewbacca.

‘This doesn’t seem right. I’m used to hearing Han yell about something or another. It’s too quiet,’ commented Luke.

Lando snorted. ‘Han? Quiet? The man is only quiet when he sleeps.’

Chewbacca shook his head. ‘No, he isn’t. He snores.’

Lando and Luke stared at Chewbacca and they all laughed, a little hysterically. 

Their laughter was cut short by Leia’s voice echoing in the hold. ‘Luke Skywalker! Are you out of bed?’

The look of panic on Luke’s face undid Chewbacca even more. He sat down and laughed until he couldn’t anymore.

‘Thanks a lot, pal,’ muttered Luke but he had a grin on his face.

Leia strode towards them, concern on her face.

‘Oh, dear, Master Luke,’ groaned C3PO.

‘It’s OK, Threepio. You aren’t in trouble. I am,’ reassured Luke. He smiled at Leia who rolled her eyes at him.

‘You _should_ be but…’ Leia looked at Chewbacca and Luke and Lando could see she was worried for the Wookiee.

Chewbacca looked up at Leia. ‘Are you OK?’ he asked.

‘I was going to ask the same of you,’ replied Leia. She bent over and hugged Chewbacca.

‘Luke has everything set up for part one of the plan. Lando and I are going to head out after I finish these last few repairs,’ answered Chewbacca.

‘Is there anything you’d like me to do? I can check some things… take things off your shoulders,’ offered Lando. He waited, patiently accepting whatever decision Chewbacca would make.

Chewbacca took a deep breath in and exhaled, letting out the last of his anger and resentment. ‘If you’d make sure the navigation charts are set up correctly, that would be a big help.’

Lando smiled and it was closer to the old smile Chewbacca remembered. ‘I’m on it. Luke, want to double check with me?’

‘Sure. I’ll want to check the coordinates for that other planet we talked about… better to be safe than sorry,’ said Luke. He smiled at Chewbacca and then joined Lando as he walked past to enter the ship.

Leia looked at Chewbacca. ‘Is he always that smooth?’ 

Chewbacca grinned. ‘He tries to be.’

‘Thank you, Chewie… for taking care of me… and of Luke… we couldn’t have gotten away if you hadn’t helped,’ said Leia, softly.

‘I think Artoo helped a lot as well,’ reminded Chewbacca.

‘He did,’ agreed Leia. ‘But you took care of us until we got to the rest of the fleet. I wasn’t in much shape to help because of Luke and what happened to Han.... but you kept it all together.’

Chewbacca shrugged. ‘Han asked me to take care of you, remember?’

‘Yes. But who’s taking care of you now? Han and you have been partners for years. This has to be hard for you,’ said Leia. She looked into Chewbacca’s eyes. ‘I hope you know that we are here for you as much as you have been for us.’

Chewbacca looked away. He was touched by Leia’s concern for him. If he’d had any doubts of Leia being a suitable mate to Han, they disappeared under her regard of him. 

‘I know,’ Chewbacca finally responded, though his throat was tight. He could feel his grief and fear rise at the thought of where Han could be now. Was he safe? Was he being abused? Chewbacca knew that people could be unfrozen from carbonite at will and subjected to horrific abuse before being frozen again. 

‘You have the code to my private channel. Please. Check in often… I’ll leave you messages as well,’ said Leia. ‘Chewie…don’t hesitate to contact me if you need to. Luke and I can leave if need be, at a moment’s notice.’

‘Luke is going to be busy once we make contact and establish a base,’ reminded Chewbacca.

‘I know. But until then, please contact me if you need to,’ urged Leia. 

The grief and fear that had been swirling inside of him calmed at her words. He wasn’t alone _this_ time. He had friends who were at his side and who were going to help him rescue Han. It was different and it was a good difference. 

Chewbacca felt as though he could finally take a deep breath. 

 

 

‘


	8. Definitive Endings and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows the timeline of Episode 6-- Return of the Jedi
> 
> Pulling off the long con was satisfying. Rescuing Han and completely decimating an old time enemy had its perks as well.
> 
> And when all was said and done, having that seed of hope blossom within was a gift Chewbacca never thought he'd ever receive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chewbacca deserves all the things.

Chewbacca was beside himself with joy when he saw Han thrown into Jabba’s cell with him. He rejoiced inside to see his friend looked relatively unharmed. He wondered what the hell happened, though. If things went right, Leia and Han would have been miles away and Lando would spring him out of his cell. They’d grab the droids and meet up with Luke outside of Mos Eisley. Something apparently went sideways.

Chewbacca was amused at Han’s not so disguised dismay at Luke’s plan to free them all. He decided he’d best give Han the benefit of his doubt; Han hadn’t seen Luke’s growth and skills as a Jedi.

Chewbacca remembered when Luke came back with his new lightsaber, the dark green blade flashing like a beacon. The pride Chewbacca felt towards Luke showed when he roared his congratulations.

‘Did you see Leia? Is she OK?’ asked Chewbacca.

‘Leia is fine. But Jabba found out about us…. he took her from me. I can’t see, damn it. I can’t get us out if I can’t see!’ exclaimed Han.

Chewbacca grumbled under his breath. ‘Han… be patient. Your vision will return, right?’

‘Yeah,’ agreed Han, his tone just as grumpy as Chewbacca’s.

‘Then take it easy for now. Luke will be here, soon. We’ll get out of here,’ said Chewbacca.

Han frowned. ‘You sound real sure of that.’

‘I am. Luke’s a Jedi Knight and you laughed before but you haven’t seen him lately… he’s changed and grown up, Han. You wouldn’t recognize him from the kid we picked up all those years ago,’ said Chewbacca.

‘Everyone’s gotta grow up sometime, I guess,’ muttered Han.

Chewbacca snorted laughter.

‘Laugh it up, fuzzball!’ retorted Han with a slight smile. After a minute he said, softly, ‘It’s going to be OK.’

Chewbacca hugged Han to his chest, feeling him shiver from the after effects of being unfrozen from the carbonite. ‘It will be. Rest for now. It’ll get busy as soon as Luke arrives.’

Chewbacca had to admire a good long con and what Luke provided was one of the best long cons he’d seen in awhile. When Luke discussed it with him and Lando in the beginning, the two of them stared at him.

‘What?’ asked Luke.

‘Good thing you aren’t a smuggler or don’t want to do any uh, extra-curricular activities,’ answered Lando. ‘You’d have us all running for our money. Literally.’

Luke chuckled. ‘No, I’m good. I just want to get Han back to us. Deal with Jabba. Close that chapter for good.’

As Chewbacca stared at the wreckage of the sail barge, he mulled over Luke’s words. Luke not only closed the chapter but he burned the damn book. It gave Chewbacca a sort of _dark_ satisfaction to know Jabba was dead. 

Leia had excused herself as soon as she could to change out of that hated slave outfit. Chewbacca privately considered it a good thing that Han’s vision was still blurry. He could distinguish faces a bit but everything was still pretty indistinct.

Chewbacca was sure that if Han saw Leia in that outfit, he’d resurrect Jabba so he could personally kill him a second time.

Lando had also gone to change out of his guard’s uniform. He wanted to burn it but was happy to put it into the compactor. 

Luke… Luke was sublimely happy that everything played out as he envisioned in the beginning. He had suited up in his pilot’s gear and Chewbacca stopped him for a moment.

‘Are you going to Dagobah?’ asked Chewbacca. He’d heard all about Luke’s training with Master Yoda when they were searching for Han and finessing the details of their rescue mission. It made Chewie ache in a good way to hear about Luke’s training sessions with the Master Jedi Chewbacca remembered so fondly. 

‘I am. I have to finish my training… I won’t be too long, though,’ said Luke, reassuringly.

‘Can you… can you say hullo to Master Yoda for me? I hadn’t seen him since the day he escaped Kashyyyk,’ said Chewbacca.

Luke smiled and it felt as though Chewbacca was being warmed by a sun. ‘I would be honoured to…. is there a specific title he would know you by?’

Chewie hooted his amusement. ‘If you want to be formal, you can say that General Chewbacca of Clan Jawdayysk hopes Master Yoda of the Jedi Council is doing well.’

‘Clan Jawdayysk?’ asked Luke.

‘Yes. All the clans had names. That was ours,’ said Chewbacca, softly.

‘Is your grandmother still alive?’ asked Luke, his bright blue eyes focused on Chewbacca.

‘The last I heard, she was but she’s ailing. We are a long lived race, Luke. But eventually, even the oldest tree in the forest must fall. She’s being cared for… that’s all I know now,’ answered Chewbacca, his eyes downcast.

‘I’ll say hello to Master Yoda… I am sure he’ll be happy to hear from you… and Chewie…’ Luke paused until Chewbacca looked at him again. ‘When this is done… when we defeat the Empire… we’ll find her. She will live out the rest of her days a free Wookiee. It’s the least I can do for all you’ve done for me.’

Chewbacca couldn’t breathe for a moment. He stared at Luke, the words repeating themselves in his head. He barely could believe what Luke was saying.

‘Chewie… are you OK?’ asked Luke, concerned. ‘Han! Han!’ 

‘No… I’m… I’m OK,’ said Chewbacca, hastily. He held up his hand to Han who’d come running over at Luke’s call.

‘Chewie!’ Luke, what did you say?’ demanded Han, turning a fierce eye onto Luke.

‘Han!’ barked Chewbacca. Han’s head whipped around and he stared at Chewbacca.

‘I’m OK… Luke just… he just…’ Chewbacca still couldn’t speak. He motioned for Luke to explain.

Luke flushed a delicate pink. ‘I just told Chewie that when we defeat the Empire, we’re going to find his grandmother and take care of her. She’s going to be a free Wookiee and it’s the least I can do for everything Chewie has done for me… and for the Rebellion.’

Han’s eyes had widened as Luke explained and he just stared at Luke, all ferocity absent from his gaze.

Luke started shifting nervously as Han and Chewbacca exchanged looks.

Han flung his arms around Luke who flinched but then returned the hug enthusiastically. ‘Damn it, Luke! Why you gotta go and be all Jedi on us like that?’

Luke laughed. ‘It’s the Force, Han!’

Han rolled his eyes. ‘That’s not how the Force works, Luke! Don’t try to con me!’

‘I wouldn’t!’ protested Luke, a huge grin on his face. The cares of the past few days seem to disappear and he looked almost like the young man Chewbacca remembered so many years ago.

Leia and Lando had rejoined them and Chewbacca was reminded they had one more stop to make.

Luke hugged Leia tight and whispered into her ear. Leia nodded and gave Luke one last hug before letting him go.

Lando clapped Luke on the shoulder, smiling at Luke’s wince, and wished him well.

‘Thanks, Luke… I owe you, now,’ said Han, his mouth quirking up into a familiar grin.

Chewbacca nodded. ‘Thank you,’ he said quietly, grasping Luke’s hand and squeezing gently.

‘My pleasure. Thank you… take care of them for me until I get back, OK?’ asked Luke.

Chewbacca grinned. ‘That’s a big request, you know.’

‘I know. But anyone Master Yoda trusts is more than up to the task. I’ll see you back at the base. Safe travels,’ said Luke.

Chewbacca nodded and walked up the ramp into the Millennium Falcon. He thought about what Luke said, thought about his grandmother, and for the first time in a long time, didn’t ache. He missed his grandmother so much. And he worried about her. But Luke’s words made something flare deep inside of him that he hadn’t felt for a long time when it came to his people: hope.

Chewbacca dared to hope that when the war was done and the Rebellion won, his people could go back to Kashyyyk and rebuild their lives. It’d take a lot of work and Chewbacca knew the predators of the planet had probably overrun most of the levels. Still. It was _home_ and it’s where Chewbacca wanted to go when all was said and done.

Chewbacca settled into the co-pilot’s seat, flipping switches and warming up the hyperdrive. He thought of his grandmother and breathed a silent prayer to whatever gods were listening. Please. Let her still live after this was all done. Let her see Kashyyyk one last time. 

He could blame the blurring of the stars on the blurring of his vision as they shot into hyperspace.


	9. A Promise Fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defeating the Empire was one thing; rescuing Chewbacca's grandmother?
> 
> That was the icing on the cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a cameo in this chapter!
> 
> And some feels.... yup, all the feels...

Chewbacca was absolutely ecstatic when the Rebellion defeated the Empire. The celebration at the Ewok village was pretty darn good, he thought. He enjoyed all the food and the fireworks and when Luke stumbled back to them, Chewbacca let out a roar of welcome and triumph.

Chewbacca allowed himself to feel smug when he saw Han’s gobsmacked face during Leia’s revelation about her relationship to Luke. He’d kept that secret all this time and was happy that Luke and Leia were able to connect as long lost siblings-- twins, even!

After a couple of weeks of busy work, in which Chewbacca helped Lando and Han get the Millennium Falcon repaired and better than ever, Luke approached Chewbacca with a grim smile on his face.

‘What is it?’ asked Han, looking at Luke while he stripped off the welder’s gloves and removed the protective face mask.

Lando leaned against the strut of the Millennium Falcon and watched, his eyes darting from Luke to Chewbacca and Han.

‘I have news for Chewbacca… is the Millennium Falcon ready to go?’ asked Luke.

‘Just got the last of the repairs done. Had to completely replace the dish on top. _Somebody_ was reckless and scraped it right off during their big deal run at the second Death Star,’ deadpanned Han, easily avoiding the nut that Lando threw at him.

Chewbacca sniggered but turned his attention back to Luke.

‘We found your grandmother. She’s on a frigate that had been stationed at one of the supply planets. Luckily, the ship hasn’t been damaged from fighting but there’s been quite the insurrection on board. As soon as the prisoners heard about the defeat of the Empire, they wasted no time. We believe they are in control of the ship, now,’ said Luke. He sighed and reflexively scratched the pseudo skin of his hand.

‘But?’ said Han, his tone flat.

‘But it’s chaos on board. They’re requesting us to come and take over the ship. The Wookiees want someone who speaks Wookiee. Specifically, they want _you_ Chewbacca,’ said Luke, gently.

Chewbacca blinked. ‘Me?’ he repeated.

‘You’re quite the hero amongst your people. Word has spread about General Chewbacca of the Clan Jawdayysk who has brought honour back to his people… they know of your deeds throughout the war against the Empire… they wish to see you and they want to present your grandmother to you,’ said Luke.

Chewbacca sat down heavily on some supply crates. His mind was whirling with pleasure and embarrassment. 

‘That’s… that’s great! So why the grim face?’ asked Lando.

‘There’s still fighting on the ship. Currently, your grandmother is safe. But there’s worry that the pockets of resistance will find a way to get to her. The Wookiees asked that we come as soon as we can,’ replied Luke.

Han started putting the tools away quickly, shutting up cases and throwing the smaller tools into their compartments.

‘I’ll warm up the ship,’ offered Lando.

‘Do that,’ said Han, then he smiled at Lando. ‘Thanks.’

Lando grinned broadly in response and headed up the ramp.

‘Chewie… it’ll take us a few hours but we’ll get there as soon as we can. Leia asked that I come with, so I can help stop the fighting and make sure your grandmother is escorted safely onto the Millenium Falcon. I promised you we’d rescue her and I want to be there to fulfill that promise,’ said Luke.

‘I thought you had to meet with that delegation from Naboo,’ protested Han.

‘Leia is going to handle it. She’s better at that stuff, anyway. I’ll patch in once we’re on the ship. It’s going to be like this for a while,’ said Luke, ruefully.

Chewbacca took a deep breath. ‘She’s OK?’ he asked.

‘Yes. I was able to talk to her, briefly. She is… she’s so proud of you, Chewie. She can’t wait to see you. She says to, uh...bring the herbs for renewal and you’d know what she’s talking about,’ relayed Luke.

Chewbacca shut his eyes tight. He could feel the tears prick behind his eyelids. It wasn’t that he was ashamed to cry in front of Luke or Han. It was that he was afraid that if he started, he wouldn’t stop for a while.

‘Hey… is this too much?’ asked Luke. He’d squatted next to Chewbacca and looked up into Chewie’s face, concerned.

Chewbacca shook his head and took slow, even breaths.

‘I think he’s overwhelmed a little,’ murmured Han. When Luke shot him a surprised look, Han rolled his eyes. ‘Hey… I can be perceptive as well, Master Jedi.’

Chewbacca snorted laughter and the tears retreated enough so he could blink and open his eyes again.

Luke searched Chewbacca’s face and smiled. ‘Do you need any help getting the herbs she mentioned? Do we need to stop anywhere?’

Chewbacca thought for a moment. ‘We might. It depends on where the frigate is at and what planets are nearby.’

‘OK. If you’re ready, we can go. I’m going to have a small squadron of X-Wings accompany us so we have some firepower if needed and an escort to Brust,’ said Luke. ‘Wedge is going to come along, too. He says it’s the least he can to do to help a friend out.’

Chewbacca nodded. Brust was the planet where the Rebellion had set up a temporary holding place for prisoners of the Empire. It looked more like a campus than a prison and that was the Rebellion’s intent. Rehabilitation was the hope rather than penning in Imperial prisoners like cattle.

Luke stood up and bounced a little on the balls of his feet. He held out a hand to Chewbacca who huffed laughter but took his hand anyway and mostly stood up by himself.

‘Let’s get what you need and then see your grandmother. You’ve both waited long enough,’ said Luke.

**

When the Millennium Falcon docked inside the frigate, Chewbacca took a moment to compose himself. He’d procured the herbs he needed at a planet on the way and now he fingered the bundles that he’d tucked inside his pouch.

Han, Lando, and Luke hung back, waiting for Chewbacca to take the lead. Han had spoken to a Wookiee when they first approached the frigate and had smiled at Chewbacca when they landed.

But now, they wanted Chewbacca to be the first to exit the ship. He was the one the Wookiees were waiting to see.

Chewbacca walked down the ramp and was greeted by cheering. He looked around and saw Wookiees neatly lined up so the X-Wings could land in the bay area. The Wookiees raised their arms and chanted a warrior prayer, ending with roars of victory.

When they were done, they stepped to either side to form an aisle. There was a pause and then two Wookiees escorted a frail Wookiee down the center, each supporting her arms and slowly walking towards Chewbacca.

Chewbacca couldn’t wait any longer. He strode down the makeshift aisle, ignoring the hands that reached out to touch him. Halfway up the aisle, he met the three Wookiees and sank to his knees.

Chewbacca’s grandmother reached out a trembling hand and touched the top of Chewbacca’s head. Her eyes filled with tears and she bowed down to clasp her arms around Chewbacca’s neck.

Everyone screamed and waved their arms about happily. Lando and Han shouted their approval and Luke just stood there and beamed with happiness.

Wedge Antilles walked up to him. ‘So that’s Chewie’s grandmother, huh? I’m glad… look, we’re going to go join the others. There’s a few floors that have Imperial troops holed up and fighting their way out.’

Luke nodded. ‘I’ll join you in a few minutes. I’ll contact you when I’m on the move.’

Wedge turned on his heel, gestured to the X-Wing fighters who followed him and trotted out of the bay area. 

Chewbacca got back up and took his grandmother’s hand. He escorted her the rest of the way to where Luke, Han, and Lando were waiting.

‘This is my grandmother, Medicine Woman, Shaman, Leader of the Clan of Jawdayysk. Grandmother, this is Luke Skywalker, Master Jedi, General Han Solo, pilot of the Millennium Falcon and General Lando Calrissian,’ introduced Chewie, pride clear in his voice.

The old Wookiee tilted her head down and studied the men in front of her. She peered at Luke. ‘So… you were Master Yoda’s apprentice?’

‘I was. He spoke well of your clan. You protected him and allowed him to escape the slaughter that Palpatine ordered. Thank you,’ answered Luke, bowing.

Chewbacca’s grandmother smiled, pleased. ‘And you!’ Her attention turned to Han and her face softened even more, her eyes glistening. ‘It has been too long since I’ve seen you, Han Solo. I am so very proud of what you’ve done.’

Han swallowed and cleared his throat. ‘Thank you… I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner. I’m sorry you had to wait for so long.’

‘Tcch. You were busy fighting the Empire. And you are here now, are you not? I’d always prayed that you were safe with my grandson, away from the Empire and here I find you were in the thick of it! Must be the Corellian blood in you,’ teased Chewbacca’s grandmother.

Han blushed brick red and Lando hooted laughter, his smile widening even more as Han turned to glare at him.

‘And who is this handsome man?’ asked Chewbacca’s grandmother, assessing Lando shrewdly. ‘Another rapscallion? You seem to collect them, grandson.’

It was Han’s turn to snicker laughter and Lando shrugged his shoulders gracefully.

‘I am _the_ rapscallion, if you please. Han learned everything from me. Chewie didn’t need any lessons,’ teased Lando.

Chewbacca’s grandmother hooted laughter as well, taking in Chewbacca’s mortified expression, Han’s mock look of disgust, and Luke’s obvious amusement.

‘This is a good day!’ declared Chewbacca’s grandmother. She looked at all the Wookiees around her. ‘When we are done here, we will head back home… Kashyyyk calls to us and we shall return and rebuild and tell many stories and honour our dead!’

The Wookiees all roared their agreement, Chewbacca throwing back his head and adding his voice as well.

Luke apologetically said, ‘I have to go join my squad… we have some unfinished business to take care of.’

‘Indeed,’ replied Chewbacca’s grandmother, her voice now hard as steel. ‘You won’t be going alone.’ She gestured and half the Wookiees turned to follow Luke.

Luke smiled. ‘Shall we?’ he asked the Wookiees and they all quickly followed him out of the hangar.

Han offered Chewbacca’s grandmother his arm. ‘Would you like to take a tour of the Millennium Falcon. It’s the fastest ship in the galaxy. Made the Kessel Run in 12 parsecs.’

‘My goodness. And how did you manage that?’ asked Chewbacca’s grandmother, eagerly looping her arm through Han’s.

Chewbacca followed as Han and Lando took turns explaining the physics of shortening the run and the black holes they skirted to shorten the distance.

‘Don’t get too technical! You don’t need to impress her that much!’ protested Chewie.

Chewbacca’s grandmother looked back and smirked. ‘Now now, grandson. It doesn’t do to be so jealous of all the attention from these two handsome rogues.’

Chewbacca simply rolled his eyes and sighed the sigh of put upon grandchildren everywhere.

 

 

‘


	10. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reclaiming Kashyyyk is just the beginning.
> 
> There is much to do and not enough time to do it in.
> 
> Chewbacca is running himself ragged and his grandmother is concerned.
> 
> It's past time to sit her grandson down and talk to him before things go too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how hard it is to come up with original names for creatures?
> 
> It takes way too much time than it should, honestly....

Kashyyyk didn't have space ports that could hold the ships so they had to improvise. 

The smaller shuttles were able to land safely so the Wookiees were dropped off a few at a time. 

The builders amongst them started work on constructing a new port immediately. The warriors spent time driving out and killing the predators who had made their homes in the upper levels. 

When that task was well under way, more Wookiees landed and began work on the villages. The different clans would be dropped off at their villages and huge bonfires would be kindled. Most of the ruined homes would be pitched into the fire and new homes would be constructed. 

Chewbacca knew this would take years to undo the physical damage; the psychic trauma would take much longer. 

He helped every day and watched over his grandmother. He prayed to his ancestors his thanks for being part of his people's recovery. 

The hardest part was finding the remains of his people in the villages and in the forest. The bones were gathered up and brought to the village. Many of the bones had the pouch of their owner still intact. Some of the bones were too small to have been an adult. 

Chewbacca and his grandmother set aside a special place where the bones were buried. The few Wookiees of the Clan Jawdayysk gathered to pay their respects and make sure the dead were at peace. 

One especially hard day was the day they mourned Chewbacca’s father, cousin, and Sterrx’s mother. There were only the remains of Sterrx’s mother left; nothing of the Clan chieftain or Chewbacca’s young cousin.

Chewbacca dug the burial mound himself and gently laid the bones in the cool earth. He covered them with soil and stepped back to allow his grandmother to place sacred herbs and flowers on top of the grave.

The Wookiees all gathered together and put their arms around Chewbacca and his grandmother as they held each other and cried.

After that, Chewbacca found himself busy, running from the planet’s surface to the command ships nearby to the Millennium Falcon. He barely saw Han or Luke or Leia. He barely ate and his glossy pelt soon grew greasy and dull from his lack of personal hygiene.

Things came to a head when his grandmother took a clear-eyed look at him after a month or so. She’d taken the time she needed to grieve and to help her Clan and the other Clans grieve their loved ones who’d died during the Clone Wars and after.

But now, she was ready to move on. All the good memories were stored within her and she could take any number of them out and look at them whenever she pleased. 

Kashyyyk was slowly being reclaimed by the Wookiees and as more and more Wookiees came back home, the once empty feeling and too big villages filled with laughter and activity once again.

This was all well and good but now Chewbacca’s grandmother wrinkled her nose when she caught a whiff of Chewbacca’s fur.

‘When was the last time you bathed?’ she demanded, poking at him.

Chewbacca grumbled and shifted his body away from her reach. ‘I’ll bathe later.’

‘When?’ demanded Chewbacca’s grandmother. She took another deliberate sniff. ‘You smell like a dead Radnag. A month long dead Radnag. You’ll take a bath tonight and wash up good.’

Chewbacca sighed. He was trying to fix the communication port so they could communicate not only with the other Clans but the ships above Kashyyyk. Luke had given him some crystals that would boost the signal and Chewbacca was carefully installing them.

‘Chewie… you’re doing more than your fair share. The last transport of Wookiees had those who could do this work as well. It’s time you delegated, my son,’ advised Chewbacca’s grandmother.

Chewbacca’s shoulders slumped. ‘I… There’s just so much to do. And I don’t want to anything missed that we’d need.’

‘We need plenty of things and we’ll get to them in time. I’m not going to lose my grandson because he’s too stubborn to take care of himself!’ exclaimed Chewbacca’s grandmother.

‘You won’t lose me,’ said Chewbacca, softly. He set the crystals into place and was satisfied to hear them hum and light up. 

‘You aren’t eating, you’re hardly sleeping… you are working yourself too hard. You’re running away, Chewie. From what, I’m not sure but you’re running as fast as you can,’ said Chewbacca’s grandmother.

Chewbacca attached the delicate wires to the crystals and then put the protective covering over them. ‘I can never run fast enough, grandmother. I don’t even try,’ he said, flatly. He brushed past her.

‘Chewie!’ she called but he only gripped his tool bag tighter and climbed down the communication deck.

Later that night, he sat on the tree trunk in his old hiding place. Funny how the trunk seemed to be so much smaller for him, now.

He felt his grandmother sit next to him and swallowed. ‘I’m sorry for earlier. I didn’t mean to take it out on you.’

‘You’re still angry and grieving,’ said Chewbacca’s grandmother, her tone soothing. ‘You have the weight of so much on your shoulders and you want to add more as well. I’m afraid you will break under the strain.’

‘The remaining elders talked to me,’ said Chewbacca, abruptly changing the subject.

‘Oh?’ queried Chewbacca’s grandmother.

‘They want me to take up my father’s mantle. They want me to be the Chieftain of the Clan. None of my uncles survived and my cousins are more cut out to be warriors than leaders. Not that I have a lot of those left, either,’ said Chewbacca, sourly.

‘Ah. I wondered what was going on. Many conversations stopped when I’d enter the room,’ murmured Chewbacca’s grandmother.

‘What do you think?’ asked Chewbacca.

‘I think that you need to do what’s best. But I also know that if you desired, you could choose a proxy to rule in your stead until you are able to come back to Kashyyyk and lead our Clan. I’m not sure when you will be done fighting the remnants of the Empire,’ said Chewbacca’s grandmother.

‘I’m not sure, either. Humans are tenacious and if they can’t succeed with one thing, they will try another. If the Empire does truly die, there will always be those who will try to raise it again. It doesn’t need the same name. Just the same ideals,’ murmured Chewbacca. 

He’d been discussing this with Luke who’d been quietly discouraged over the amount of time and energy it was taking to track down the influential people in the Empire. Not all of them were on the Death Star and a good many of them went into hiding after the Rebellion won.

‘So it could be a never ending battle. And you might never come home and live in peace,’ said Chewbacca’s grandmother, softly.

Chewbacca leaned back against the tree trunk. ‘No. I want what’s best for our people. I don’t know if I’m what’s best for them,’ he confessed.

‘Mmmm. Good. At least you don’t feel it’s your right, given who your father was,’ commented Chewbacca’s grandmother.

Chewbacca winced. ‘That would be awful. I’m not going to presume to be the Chieftain just because my father was and I feel it’s my right. I’m thinking they should find someone else to be Chieftain of the Clan. Someone who is stable and strong. Someone that our clan can look up to and grow under. I don’t think I’m that person.’

‘Then don’t,’ said Chewbacca’s grandmother. She smiled at his shock. ‘What? You think I’m going to insist you follow in your father’s footsteps? That I’d guilt you with tradition and family lineage? Ridiculous. That’s a sure recipe for failure.’

Chewbacca sighed and reached out to take his grandmother’s hand. He remembered when his hand fit inside hers. Now, his fingers curled over hers completely.

‘Do you have a candidate in mind?’ asked Chewbacca.

‘I might. Do you truly not mind leading our clan?’ asked Chewbacca’s grandmother.

Chewbacca smiled, relieved for the first time in a long time. ‘I do not. I know where my place is within the clan and I know my worth. A title doesn’t matter to me. I’ll always be here when I can.’

Chewbacca’s grandmother nodded. ‘It’s decided, then. I’ll call a meeting of the elders. We’ll sort it out, Chewie.’

‘Thank you,’ said Chewbacca. He leaned over and kissed his grandmother on her cheek. 

‘You’re welcome. Now, I insist that you start eating and bathing regularly and getting sleep. Start delegating and when we agree on the new clan chief, you can work with him and delegate tasks,’ instructed Chewbacca’s grandmother.

‘I agree. I’ll take a good long shower tonight and sleep in tomorrow. Don’t wake me up!’ teased Chewbacca.

Chewbacca’s grandmother tsked with a smile on her face. ‘We’ll see how long you actually sleep in, Chewie… for now, why don’t you take that shower? I wasn’t kidding when I told you I could smell you a few feet away.’

Chewbacca took stock of himself and wrinkled his nose. ‘OK. I see your point. I’m off to the showers.’ He paused and then leaned over and kissed her. ‘I love you, grandmother.’

‘I love you too, stinky Wookiee,’ laughed his grandmother.


	11. Grief and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chewbacca's life changes in the best of ways. He marries and his wife has a son. 
> 
> Han and Leia have their son, Ben.
> 
> Everything should be perfect but the circle of life continues.
> 
> Chewbacca learns that it is his family who will hold him together after he's about blown apart by grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter... the penultimate chapter before the very end.
> 
> Warning: Minor character death

Chewbacca’s life seemed to speed by. He met a beautiful, smart Wookiee and fell in love. Mallatobuck was just the Wookiee Chewbacca needed to balance his life.

Chewbacca’s grandmother loved her daughter-in-law and when Malla gave birth to Lumpawarrump (or Lumpy as he was affectionately known), it was cause for great celebration.

Chewbacca sat with Han, quaffing a wooden mug of cider. Han was smiling at Leia who was holding a swaddled Lumpy and cooing at him. Malla was sitting next to Leia, holding a small wrapped infant in her arms, smiling down.

‘How does it feel to be a dad?’ asked Luke. He grinned at both Han and Chewbacca.

Chewie rolled his eyes. ‘I didn’t do all the hard work, you know,’ he pointed out.

‘Me, neither. Leia was a champ. I might have panicked a little,’ muttered Han.

Luke raised an eyebrow and looked entirely unsurprised.

‘You know what his name is?’ asked Han, fidgeting slightly.

‘I just got here,’ pointed out Luke. He was still dressed in his pilot’s gear and had only just taken off his air mask.

‘Fine,’ grumbled Han. He got up and gently took the infant from Malla’s arms. He smiled down at his son and walked back over to Luke.

‘Uncle Luke, meet Benjamin Skywalker-Solo,’ introduced Han gruffly, handing over the baby to Luke.

Luke’s eyes widened before he hurriedly took the infant from Han. He smiled down at the baby and pulled back the blanket to inspect the tiny fingers.

‘That’s… that’s a great name,’ commented Luke, clearing his throat.

‘Yeah, well… figure it’d be nice to name him after the man who made sure you and Leia were kept safe and who did his best to rescue Leia… as well as guide you on your path to becoming a Jedi. Who knows? Maybe this Ben will follow in his namesake’s footsteps. Really be someone with Force abilities and who will do great things as a Jedi,’ explained Han.

Luke busied himself with making faces at Ben while regaining his equilibrium.

Han waited patiently and when Luke looked up, he was distracted by Chewbacca making ‘gimme’ gestures with his hands.

Luke handed Ben over to Chewbacca who murmured to the baby.

Ben gazed up at Chewbacca’s face and then his own screwed up and he let out a cry.

Han was there in an instant, leaning over and touching his son’s face with his fingers. ‘Shhh…. shhh… it’s OK… Chewie won’t hurt you. He won’t hurt you. See? You’re safe,’ said Han.

Ben blinked up at his dad and then squinted at Chewbacca. He grizzled a little but didn’t cry again, only let his dark eyes study the Wookiee’s face.

Chewbacca murmured gently in Wookiee and tickled Ben’s chin. Ben gurgled and grinned suddenly, his eyes crinkling up happily.

Satisfied, Han turned to see Leia hand Malla her son and walk over to them.

‘What do you think? Think we have a future Jedi on our hands?’ asked Han.

Leia smiled. ‘You never know. At least he’ll be in good hands with Luke. Luke’ll train him in the ways of the Force and he can be part of the next generation of Jedi.’

Chewbacca smiled over at Malla who was nursing Lumpy and talking to his grandmother. Chewbacca’s grandmother was much more frail now and Chewbacca was worried. She’d caught a cold last winter season and she still hadn’t fully recovered even though it was the height of the summer season on Kashyyyk.

Chewbacca knew she’d been training a new medicine Wookiee to take over duties. The only rituals she led were the high feast ones; the smaller rituals were now led by her protegee. Chewbacca knew that his grandmother was readying herself for when she died; Chewbacca knew he wasn’t ready at all.

Still, he wasn’t going to go down that path today. He had grieved enough for those he loved and who had died. He didn’t need to add his grandmother when she was still alive and spending time with him and his family.

Determinedly, he turned back and made faces at Ben until the baby giggled. 

**

Life took on a regular schedule which suited Chewbacca just fine. He went on missions with Han or Luke, reported back to the newly formed Republic, and when there was downtime, went to Kashyyyk.

Leia insisted he take regular breaks so he could spend time with his family. His grandmother was rapidly weakening and Chewbacca knew that he needed to spend as much time with her as he could.

Han flew him there in the Millennium Falcon, claiming he needed to get away from the politics of the Republic and from the increasingly frequent fights he and Leia were having as well.

Chewbacca listened to Han grumble on their way to Kashyyyk but once there, his attention was focused on his wife, son, and grandmother.

Lumpy was getting bigger and he had mastered walking while Chewbacca was gone. Chewbacca had seen a vid of Lumpy toddling around but it was a whole different thing to see Lumpy walking towards him with a huge smile on his face.

Han even grinned when Lumpy reached up for Chewbacca, burbling happily. Malla waved at Han who waved back, his smile even wider. Han liked Malla a lot; he liked her specialty stew as well.

‘Han Solo!’ cried another voice and Han turned to see Chewbacca’s grandmother waving at him from where she’d been sitting under the shade of a tree.

Han hurried over to where she was, frowning slightly. Chewbacca’s grandmother’s hair was all silver and though her eyes twinkled merrily, Han could see she couldn’t get up to greet him.

Han lowered himself down and sat next to her, leaning over to hug her gently. She felt like a strong wind could blow her away.

‘How are you, Han?’ asked Chewbacca’s grandmother.

Han shrugged. He would evade and snark at anyone else who’d tried to get him to open up. Chewbacca’s grandmother was the one person he couldn’t and didn’t want to avoid honestly answering. Han felt better after he spoke with her and sometimes he’d act upon her words.

‘Leia and I got into another argument. Ben’s showing signs of the Force and she wants Luke to teach him and I want him to just be a kid,’ said Han with a heavy sigh.

‘Any reason he couldn’t be both?’ asked Chewbacca’s grandmother.

Han shot her a startled look and then chuckled. ‘Why can’t I think of that when I need to?’ he asked, ruefully.

‘I’m not in the middle of what’s going on. It’s easier for me to see solutions and with more clarity. Would you like Ben to learn the ways of the Force?’ asked Chewbacca’s grandmother.

‘I’m not opposed to it, even though Leia thinks I am. I just know that it’s hard work and Luke still wrestles with his own ghosts and while I feel that Ben would learn much from Luke, I don’t know if Luke’s ready for that, yet,’ confessed Han.

‘Is he planning on opening a school?’ asked Chewbacca’s grandmother.

‘Yeah. He says he can wait until Ben gets a little older. He’s going around the galaxy now, visiting other planets and finding Force sensitive children. He wants to do things differently than the Jedi did things. He wants children to be in touch with their parents. He wants them to love others and fall in love and have families. He told me that he still talks to Obi-Wan,’ revealed Han.

Chewbacca’s grandmother’s eyes widened. ‘Through the Force?’ she asked.

‘I believe so. Anyway, Obi-Wan is all for it. Says that Luke is gonna fix the mistakes the Jedi made when Luke’s father was trained. That helps a lot but I still worry,’ said Han.

‘Do you trust Luke to know when the time is right?’ asked Chewbacca’s grandmother.

Han leaned against the tree behind them and closed his eyes. Chewbacca’s grandmother waited patiently.

‘Yeah,’ he said, after a few minutes of thinking. ‘I do. Luke wants to train the next generation of Jedi and he wants to make sure Ben gets the benefit of hard won wisdom. I have to respect that.’

‘You have some time, though. You and Leia can talk it over. You should talk to Luke, too… it would help ease your mind. When Luke is ready, you can support him without any doubt,’ suggested Chewbacca’s grandmother.

‘What would I do without you?’ asked Han. He took her hand in his and held it, feeling her fingers tremble slightly in his.

‘I was thinking of that. Han, I know I won’t be here for much longer. And I want you to be able to talk to someone you could learn to trust… and I want Chewie to have someone to talk to as well,’ said Chewbacca’s grandmother.

‘I don’t know if I could talk to anyone else,’ admitted Han, shifting uncomfortably.

‘I understand but Maz knew Yoda and has been alive even longer than myself. I’d trust my family with her. They would be safe with her and so would you and yours,’ said Chewbacca’s grandmother.

‘Where is this Maz?’ asked Han. ‘She sounds familiar.’

‘You might have heard of her before. She has a refuge of sorts… has had it for hundreds of years. She likes scoundrels,’ teased Chewbacca’s grandmother.

Han rolled his eyes but squeezed Chewbacca’s grandmother’s fingers, gently. ‘OK. I want Chewie to have a safe place and his family to have a safe place. We’ll meet her.’

‘Good. She already knows of you. I’ll give you the coordinates so you can visit her sometime, soon. It’ll give me peace of mind, Han,’ said Chewbacca’s grandmother. She reached into her pouch and took out a holo crystal.

Han took it from her and tucked it into his trouser pocket. ‘I’ll plug it into the navigational system later. Thank you…. ‘ he trailed off, glancing away.

‘Han… could you do me one favour?’ asked Chewbacca’s grandmother.

‘Anything,’ replied Han, instantly. ‘What do you need?’

Chewbacca had kept his eye on Han. He knew Han and Leia had been fighting about Ben’s future. He’d seen Luke walking around with haunted eyes and shoulders curved inwards with exhaustion. 

Chewbacca wasn’t sure how to talk to Luke about grief or how to grieve. He knew humans went about it differently and he also respected Luke’s privacy. He wanted to help Luke but decided it was wisest to wait until Luke came to him or wanted to talk to him. 

In the meantime, Chewbacca listened to Han vent, played with Ben and listened to him talk about being ‘like Uncle Luke someday!’ and took long walks with Leia. She didn’t talk to him but there was a comfortable silence as they walked around.

Chewbacca hoped that Han and Leia could settle things soon. He knew Luke felt guilty and semi-responsible for the silences between the two. It only stirred up Luke’s grief and he would spend days away from everyone.

Chewbacca smiled to see Han talking to his grandmother. Han would actually talk to her instead of responding sarcastically. Chewbacca knew that Han loved his grandmother and could tell her anything. 

Chewbacca tossed Lumpy up into the air and tickled him. reveling in hearing his son’s laughter and his wife’s soft chuckles. He glanced over and saw Han was still talking to his grandmother.

Chewbacca watched as Han motioned to the Wookiee who helped his grandmother around. Han, Chewbacca’s grandmother, and the Wookiee who carried her effortlessly, walked into the forest. 

‘Where are we?’ asked Han, looking around. They were deeper into the forest than Han had ever gone before. The sunlight was filtering weakly through the dense thicket of trees overhead.

‘We are somewhere no other non-Wookiee has been. This is where we bury our dead and honour them,’ answered Chewbacca’s grandmother. She was gently set down by the graves and reached into her pouch and pulled out some herbs, sprinkling them on three graves.

Han bent over to read the inscriptions on wooden plaques. ‘Are these your relatives? I think this is Chewie’s dad… and his aunt… and his cousin… he told me about them when we were on the way to rescue you.’

‘Yes. We lost her when they raided our village… his cousin died in captivity and his father died after reaching the mining planet. It was very hard on Chewbacca,’ said Chewbacca’s grandmother, softly. She looked up at Han and grasped his arm.

‘Yes?’ asked Han, gently. He studied her face and could see she was tired. He didn’t have a lick of the Force within him but he could tell she was waning. He imagined that if he could see her energy, it would be flickering weakly.

‘Han… I’m not going to be alive for much longer. I’ve lived so many years and I’m ready, now. Chewie has his family and he has you and your family…. he won’t ever be alone. I’ve always only wanted him to be surrounded by those who love and care for him,’ said Chewbacca’s grandmother.

Han blinked. ‘Do you know how much longer?’ he asked, the only question that came to mind.

‘A couple of months. No more,’ said Chewbacca’s grandmother.

Han blinked again but it was to keep the tears from sliding down his cheeks. ‘That’s not a lot of time… look, I’ll talk to Leia and we can come visit and bring Ben and Luke… and then Chewie can stay with you until the end… we’ll make the arrangements.’

Chewbacca’s grandmother smiled. ‘I’d like that. It isn’t too much trouble, is it?’

‘None at all,’ said Han, determined to switch around all their busy schedules and to hell with everything else. He was a general for a reason, wasn’t he?

‘Han…. thank you for saving Chewie’s life… and mine… that day on the ship. You stepped in when you didn’t have to and for that, we owe you a life-debt,’ said Chewbacca’s grandmother. She laughed at Han’s dumbfounded expression. ‘You didn’t think those actions would warrant a life-debt?’

‘I was doing the right thing. I was helping my friend. And I sure as hell wasn’t going to stand by and let anyone abuse either of you!’ exclaimed Han.

Han shifted back and forth next to Chewbacca’s grandmother. ‘Take it back… I don’t need it. Chewie doesn’t have to honour it,’ demanded Han, fiercely.

‘It’s not up to you to decide. It’s up to the Wookiee and Chewie and I have decided that we owe you a life-debt. Where you go, Chewie will go. If I were a young Wookiee, I’d fly around with you in that smuggler’s ship of yours… but I can only tell you how proud I am of you… and how appreciative I am,’ said Chewbacca’s grandmother.

Han wiped at his eyes. ‘Please… don’t. This isn’t something you or Chewie need to do. You’re my friends… my family….’

‘Our honour as Wookiees demand that we recognize your bravery and your willingness to risk your own life. You cannot ask us not to be honourable,’ said Chewbacca’s grandmother, squeezing Han’s arm and then touching his face gently with her hand.

‘I’m not… I wouldn’t,’ said Han, brokenly. He leaned into her touch. ‘Who am I going to talk to when you’re gone? Chewie is going to mourn you and I don’t know if I will be able to help him because I’ll miss you, too.’

‘You’ll help each other,’ said Chewbacca’s grandmother. She took Han’s hands in hers, squeezing them gently. ‘Chewie will grieve and mourn but he’ll go on because he has _you_ as his friend.’

‘Will you be buried here, too?’ asked Han, looking around.

‘Yes. And you can come and take part in the mourning and in the celebration of my life. It will help center you.... and Chewie will be glad you’re there for him. You’ll see,’ said Chewbacca’s grandmother.

‘I don’t know if I can do this,’ whispered Han. He looked at Chewbacca’s grandmother and didn’t hide the tears that slid down his cheeks.

‘Come here,’ said Chewbacca’s grandmother, releasing Han’s hands and opening her arms. ‘You can, Han. You’re stronger than you think and much more braver than you show. Never forget that.’

Han hugged Chewbacca’s grandmother close to him, feeling her heart beat sure and strong. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. 

‘All right. I’ll get a hold of Leia right away. We’ll come back as soon as we can for a visit,’ promised Han.

**

Chewbacca carried his grandmother to his hiding spot. She was nestled in his arms like Lumpy had been when he was tired and ready for bed.

Chewbacca settled them down amongst the trees and put his arms around his grandmother, making sure she was comfortable and supported.

‘Chewie…. thank you,’ said Chewbacca’s grandmother. She smiled up at him and wrapped her hands around his forearms.

Chewbacca leaned his forehead against hers. ‘Thank you for being here for me… even when we were separated, I knew you were thinking of me... I knew you were watching over me.’

‘That won’t change, Chewie. All of your family watches over you, even when they have gone on. They want you to be happy and to be loved and to be safe. I know your father is so proud of you. The first thing I’ll hear is his boasting voice. He has much to be proud of,’ said Chewbacca’s grandmother.

Chewbacca listened to his grandmother’s heart and breath slowing. He was grateful that Leia had arranged for him to spend the last month on Kashyyyk. He’d met with the Chieftain and the elders, made certain arrangements, and spent as much time with his family as he could.

Now, he carried out his grandmother’s last wishes, even though it felt as though his chest was going to split open and his heart was going to tear itself apart.

‘I have always loved this spot. I’m so glad you’ve chosen to come here when you needed to think or wanted time alone. Don’t stop doing that, Chewie. Come here and think and sort out your feelings,’ said Chewbacca’s grandmother. She sighed, her breath catching and Chewie’s arms tightened around her.

‘What will I do without you?’ asked Chewbacca, his voice low. He bowed his head and only looked up when his grandmother raised his chin with her fingertips.

‘You will go on. you will mourn and grieve and live and love. You will remember me and live as I taught you. You will help guide our clan. And you will heal. It may seem as though it never will stop hurting but it will become more bearable,’ said Chewbacca’s grandmother.

‘How long will that take?’ asked Chewbacca.

Chewbacca’s grandmother laughed. ‘However long it takes. Your heart will take the time it needs. It’s like healing a wound. It’ll be sore and tender for a while but then it’ll fade and while you have the reminder of it, it won’t be like it was.’

Chewbacca nodded. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you,’ responded Chewbacca’s grandmother.

Chewbacca hugged her close and held her until she stopped breathing and her heart beat no more. He whispered, ‘Grandmother?’ and waited.

The grief-stricken howl could be heard back at the village.


	12. And Finally, Remembrance and a Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events happen on the timeline of before, during, and after The Force Awakens.
> 
> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH-- (so many tears and feels)
> 
> Chewbacca loses someone he'd never thought he'd lose.
> 
> Mourning and loss, ritual and remembrance.
> 
> Reminders that memories keep loved ones alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very last chapter is here!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I hope you've enjoyed this fic.
> 
> Thanks again to T for beta'ing work and for my writer in crime for encouragement.
> 
> This has been a pleasure to write... I leave you with the hope that the loved ones you've lost remain forever in your memories. That whenever you need to, you can remember them and their love for you and your time together.
> 
> May the Force be with You. Always.

Chewbacca often thought that when his grandmother died, that’s when things started unraveling. Han retreated into his own grief for a while, preferring to fly with Chewbacca on missions for the Republic.

There were whispers of splinter groups forming who wanted to resurrect the old Empire. The Republic did their best to investigate but most of the rumours were just that and anything that had more substance disappeared like smoke on the wind.

Luke started his school and Ben was amongst his students. Chewbacca knew Han and Leia were proud of him but they worried when reports filtered back: Ben was too rough with the younger students, Ben spent a lot of his time asking questions about Darth Vader, Ben was fascinated with the dark side of the Force. 

Luke reassured Han and Leia that curiousity about their family was normal. He told them that Master Snoke was helping Ben maintain equilibrium. In the meantime, the other padawans were learning the ways of the Force and Luke was giddy with happiness.

Chewbacca visited Kashyyyk when he could but once again, he found himself busy. It was difficult because Lumpy had reached the age where he wanted his father around more than he was. Han ruefully noted that he wished Lumpy’s attitude rubbed off on Ben.

Chewbacca was excited because it was the annual visit to Kashyyyk which involved him, Han, Leia, Luke, Ben, and now a small group of padawans. The padawans learned about Kashyyyk, Wookiees, and how to focus their Force abilities. Han and Chewbacca would spend time with Malla and Lumpy. Leia would end up sitting in at Council meetings and further strengthening the ties between the Wookiees and the Republic. Ben would skulk around the edges until he couldn’t stand it any more and join in with all the fun things the padawans were doing with the young Wookiees.

Luke and the padawans went on a small freighter, usually piloted by Wedge and Lando. The freighter was comfortable enough for all the students and Luke as well. 

Ben rode with his parents and Chewbacca in the Millennium Falcon. Chewbacca had asked Master Snoke if he would be joining them but the teacher demurred, saying he was going to catch up on his own things.

‘What do you think Luke is going to teach this year?’ asked Han. He was checking the fuel system and making sure the navigational system wasn’t acting up again.

Chewbacca shrugged. Last year, Luke and Chewbacca, along with a small group of warriors, had descended to the lower levels so the padawans could practice feeling the Force and distinguishing the different energies of the creatures around them. Even Ben had to admit it was a lot of fun and he learned a lot.

‘Luke mentioned something about studying the different ceremonies the Wookiees do and if that is any different from some of the rituals the other students do on their home planets,’ put in Leia.

‘That sounds interesting. Doesn’t that sound interesting, Ben?’ asked Han.

Ben raised his eyebrows and smirked, ‘I’m breathless with excitement,’ he drawled.

Han’s mouth tightened and he turned back to the console. Leia frowned at Ben who shrugged at her and turned his attention back to his holo-reader.

Chewbacca muttered under his breath and punched in some coordinates. ‘We’re almost there!’ he announced.

‘Oh, good. Do you think Malla made that stew again?’ asked Han.

Leia snickered as the ship came out of lightspeed and the planet of Kashyyyk appeared in front of them.

**

When Luke disappeared, when Ben was seduced by the dark side of the Force, when Han and Leia’s world shattered irrevocably, Chewbacca did his best to stabilize his friends’ orbits. 

Chewbacca took Han to Kashyyyk where he ate Malla’s stew and went over the Millennium Falcon with a fine-tooth comb. Han upgraded what he could and junked what he thought was obsolete.

Chewbacca walked with Leia around the Resistance’s base, listening to her talk until her voice was ragged. Leia’s eyes would fill with tears and Chewbacca would stop every so often and embrace her, letting her cry against him for as long as she needed.

Chewbacca wondered where Luke was. The last time he’d seen Luke was when he was at the funeral for the padawans. Luke looked half-alive. He didn’t talk to anyone and as soon as he could, he left.

Artoo powered down in a corner of the base and no one could get him to communicate with them. C3PO was beside himself and tried to reach Artoo until he finally gave up.

Chewbacca spent time in his hiding spot, staring at the horizon, wondering where he went wrong with Ben. He was more available to Ben than Han or Leia; there were times Chewbacca was the only one Ben could talk to when he needed it.

It wasn’t as though Chewbacca could have seen Ben’s fascination with Darth Vader. He wasn’t aware that Ben was so intent on idolizing his grandfather. And Chewbacca wasn’t privy to what went on at Luke’s Jedi school. 

Chewbacca decided if he ever got his hands on Snoke, he’d finish what he didn’t when his hands were around Lando’s neck. It would be his pleasure to choke the life out of this being who lied to Luke, who destroyed the first Jedi school, and who manipulated a young, angry, confused man.

Han was quiet as he puttered around the Millennium Falcon. He’d had another shouting match with Leia over the vid and had angrily shut it off mid-sentence. The vid beeped for his attention; Han ignored it.

Chewbacca hooted softly and turned the vid back on. Leia stared at him, ready to launch into battle again but deflated visibly when she saw it was Chewbacca.

‘Chewie… let me talk to him,’ she said, her voice soft and the anger stripped to raw anguish.

Chewbacca shook his head. ‘He needs some time, Leia. This is tearing him apart as well.’

Leia choked back laughter and tears. ‘I wouldn’t know it. Han is so angry and tells me that if I hadn’t neglected my time and attention as Ben’s mother, this wouldn’t have happened.’

Chewbacca sighed. ‘That was uncalled for…. the same could go for him as well. He knows it and it’s eating him alive. He sees how I’ve taken the time for Lumpy and he can’t even look me in the eye.’

‘This fighting isn’t doing either of us any good. It won’t help find Luke… it won’t bring Ben back… it only separates Han and I… and the words hurt both of us,’ whispered Leia.

‘Maybe you need a break from each other for now. Han wants to go out on a run… he wants to do something that he’s known how to do without even thinking… maybe not thinking for a while would help,’ suggested Chewbacca.

‘I can’t help but think, Chewie. I can’t help but wonder where I’d gone wrong and why I hadn’t seen this coming and how upset I am that Luke just… disappeared. I know he’s still alive because I can feel him in the Force but I don’t know where he is,’ murmured Leia.

‘I’ll have Han call you when we make planetfall. Just so you know we’re safe,’ said Chewbacca. ‘This is an easy job… transporting and getting paid for more than it’s worth. We’ll head to Kashyyyk after that and perhaps to see Maz.’

Leia’s eyes lit up at the mention of Maz’s name. ‘I haven’t seen Maz in years. I should take the time to see her, myself. Will you please say hello to her for me? Tell her I will come visit when I can.’

‘She’d like that. I’ll give her your regards… and she’ll tell me to tell you to stop trying to fix everything and take a moment for yourself. You know how she is,’ said Chewbacca with a grin.

Leia smiled for the first time since they began talking. ‘I do. Good thing you’re a married Wookiee. I think she would have snatched you up if she could.’

Chewbacca was glad he had hair on his face, otherwise he was sure Leia would see his blush. ‘Maz is entertaining herself. I’m sure she has plenty of single suitors lined up.’

‘Well, she calls you her boyfriend so who knows? I have to go, Chewie. But thank you. I’ll wait for Han’s call,’ said Leia. She smiled again at Chewbacca before closing the link.

Chewbacca turned to see Han leaning against the bulkhead, just out of viewer’s reach of the vid.

Chewbacca didn’t bother to tone down his disapproval when he barked at Han. Han’s shoulder’s slumped. 

‘You’re right. I was out of line and I’ll apologize to Leia as soon as we get to where we’re going. I just… ‘ Han staggered over to sit down in one of the lounge chairs.

Chewbacca waited patiently, settling back himself. 

‘Leia’s right. This was both of us and I, too, keep thinking of what I did wrong. I was away on so many missions… wasn’t home as much as I should have been… was so focused on what I needed to get done. I forgot that I had someone who needed me more than anything the Republic asked of me,’ said Han, quietly. He looked up at the ceiling and then back at Chewbacca.

‘I’m not angry at you… I’m not angry at Leia. I’m angry at myself. I look at your son and look at mine and wonder why mine wasn’t more like yours. And then I tell myself that Lumpy isn’t Force sensitive and that he didn’t have this… legacy… like Ben did. And then I wonder if I’m just making excuses,’ said Han.

Chewbacca shrugged. ‘Maybe it’s a little of everything? Lumpy isn’t Ben. You can’t compare the two because they aren’t the same… they aren’t even the same species… there’s a huge difference right there.’

Han nodded, his hands idly spinning his gun that he’d unholstered.

‘And Lumpy isn’t Force sensitive… and he doesn’t have Darth Vader for a grandfather,’ added Chewbacca. ‘Snoke played on Ben’s insecurities and desires. He knew just how to coax Ben to do what he did.’

Han shook his head. ‘He wanted to follow in Vader’s footsteps. But didn’t Vader renounce the dark side? Wasn’t he the one who brought balance to the Force in the end?’

‘That’s a question for Luke. He was there at the very end. What I remember is that Luke saved Vader. And why Ben didn’t pick up on that, I will never know,’ answered Chewbacca.

‘He’s my son, no matter what…. Luke never gave up on his father and I’m not going to give up on Ben… there’s still good in him. Leia insists there is and in my heart of hearts, I agree. I know my son is going to make the right choice some day,’ murmured Han.

Chewbacca nodded. ‘We’ll be on the planet in about five hours. Why don’t you take a nap? I don’t think you slept much last night.’

‘I didn’t,’ agreed Han. He yawned and then stretched. ‘OK. I’ll go take a snooze. I’ll get up when it’s time to land the ship.’

Chewbacca stretched out on the couch he’d been sitting on. He was going to take a short nap himself so he’d be refreshed and ready to go when they landed.

Han got up, re-holstered his gun, and when he passed Chewbacca, he put a hand on Chewbacca’s shoulder. ‘Chewie… thank you.’

Chewbacca grunted a little in return and made himself comfortable on the couch after setting an alarm. 

After that, it was too easy for Han and Chewbacca to continue smuggling and slipping back into their old lives. Kashyyyk remained a destination as did Takodana, the planet where Maz had her sanctuary.

Years passed by and Lumpy grew to be an able warrior. Malla and Chewbacca spent more time alone. Han would spend time at Chewbacca’s grandmother’s grave and whatever he spoke about to her there stayed between them.

Chewbacca watched sadly as Leia withdrew from Han. Leia was caught between her duties with the Republic and the growing strength of the First Order. It didn’t surprise Chewbacca that Leia broke with the Republic and headed the Resistance. It was what she knew, after all.

Han, for his part, continued his smuggling. Chewbacca, ever aware of his life-debt, followed Han wherever he went. They’d lost the Millennium Falcon during one job gone wrong and about lost their lives. 

When Rey and Finn came into their lives, Millennium Falcon in tow, Chewbacca thought he was beyond any surprises. He should have known better.

Han and Rey got along like no one else Chewbacca had ever seen. Rey was the kind of pilot other pilots only dreamed of being; she was intuitive and instinctive. Her reflexes were fast and her knowledge of ships and mechanics amazed Chewbacca.

Chewbacca liked her as well. She treated him with respect and listened to Han as he interpreted what Chewbacca was telling her. She responded directly to him, not treating him as though he was lacking in intelligence.

When Han broached the subject of adding Rey to the crew, Chewbacca was enthusiastic. He thought it would be great to have someone like her. He hoped she would sign on with them. There was so much more of the galaxy she hadn’t ever seen before. Chewbacca thought it would be great to see her reactions to the different worlds he and Han knew. Chewbacca couldn’t wait to introduce her to Kashyyyk.

Chewbacca didn’t have time to be disappointed when Rey gently turned Han down. He was caught up in event after event and when he, Han, and Finn were on Starkiller Base, rescuing Rey turned out to be the easy part.

When Chewbacca saw Ben again, he shuddered to see his friend’s son dressed all in black with that grotesque mask over his face. Chewbacca could see nothing of Vader in Ben’s clothing; he wished Ben could see the same.

Han stalked forward, yelling Ben’s name and Chewbacca restrained himself from following. He was too far away and there were stormtroopers in the area. Chewbacca needed to stay where he was and so he gritted his teeth and gripped his bow tightly.

Chewbacca had only felt searing pain when he found out his father and cousin had died and when his grandmother died. He’d hoped never to feel that again; it about brought him to his knees. The lightsaber that went through Han might as well went through Chewbacca, too. He felt as though he was impaled upon that unsteady red beam. 

Chewbacca roared in anguish as he saw Han reach for Ben’s face and then fall. Time seemed to slow down for him, then. He had a choice. He could kill Ben where he stood. Or he could not. Image after image went through Chewbacca’s mind. He saw Ben as an infant, cradled by Han. He saw Ben running after Lumpy on Kashyyyk, laughing happily. He saw Ben kissing Leia and throwing his arms around her. He saw Ben’s eyes widen with the wonder of the Force and Luke’s answering grin. He saw Ben looking up at him trustingly, raising his arms so he could swing Ben up into his arms.

Chewbacca fired and hit Ben, a non-fatal wound that would still slow him down. It took him mere minutes to set off the explosives and then get to the Millennium Falcon.

It was quiet in the ship. Chewbacca rescued Rey and an unconscious Finn. Rey quietly got into the pilot’s seat after Chewbacca gestured to her. Chewbacca concentrated on the navigation system and making sure the shields were in place. His mind was blank, whited out and static-filled, making it difficult to hear anyone else.

When they landed and Finn was whisked away to medical, Chewbacca found himself holding Leia. His composure broke then and he let a quiet sob out.

Leia held him close to her, her arms tight around him. ‘Chewie…’ she murmured, unable to continue. Chewbacca put his arms around her and could feel the tears soak the hair against his chest.

‘Go to Kashyyyk with me?’ he asked, after taking a deep breath.

‘I… yes.... as soon as you’re ready,’ agreed Leia. She raised her head and her dark eyes were filled with grief and horror. 

‘Were you all there?’ asked Leia.

Chewbacca nodded his head and Leia groaned. She turned in Chewbacca’s arms to see Rey standing there, staring after the medical transport vehicle.

Chewbacca let her go and nodded towards Rey. Leia gave him a grateful smile and then walked over to Rey, putting her arms around the young woman. Rey shot Chewbacca a look of pure anguish before lowering her head.

Chewbacca decided he’d bring Rey with them as well.

**

It was after they’d found Luke that Chewbacca had time to whisk them all away to Kashyyyk. And all meant Leia, Luke, Rey, Finn, C3PO, Artoo, BB-8, and Poe. It was a full ship but each person was quiet. 

Finn was still recovering from his injuries and Poe was there to help acclimate him to the Resistance as well as run interference when needed. Chewbacca was aware that Finn, Rey, and Poe were together. He didn’t care. All he wanted was them to find happiness with each other.

Luke and Leia spent time talking quietly to each other and to Rey. They wanted to support Rey as she sorted through her captivity and seeing someone she considered a possible mentor murdered in front of her eyes.

Rey mostly stayed with Chewbacca, piloting the Millennium Falcon with ease and respect. Chewbacca’s eyes pricked with tears to see the joy on Rey’s face as she maneuvered the ship through Kashyyyk’s atmosphere.

Chewbacca had begun teaching Rey basic Wookiee; it surprised him not at all that she was a fast learner. She’d mastered the easier words and was forming simple sentences.

The landing platform had two figures waiting on it. Chewbacca walked down the ramp into the arms of his wife and son.

‘Han?’ asked Malla, her eyes filled with tears. Chewbacca had told her that Han had died but Malla needed to ask, anyway.

Chewbacca shook his head. Lumpy’s mouth quivered and he buried his face into Chewbacca’s chest, like he did when he was a boy and in pain.

Malla walked over to Leia and wrapped her arms around her. She motioned for Luke who joined them and they all embraced.

Chewbacca walked his son over to where Rey, Finn, and Poe were huddled together.

‘This is my son, Lumpy. This is Rey, Finn, and Poe,’ introduced Chewbacca, with Threepio being willing interpreter.

Rey smiled up at Lumpy happily while Finn and Poe regarded him with more caution. Still, Poe put his hand out and shook Lumpy’s hand and then Finn extended his as well.

Lumpy beamed at all of them and then Malla walked over and Threepio introduced her and there was a round of hugs instead of handshakes.

Lumpy joked, ‘What? I don’t get hugs? Warriors get hugs, too!’

Rey laughed and hugged Lumpy as Chewbacca’s lips turned upwards for the first time in days.

‘Let’s go to the village. I have stew waiting and then we can talk,’ suggested Malla.

‘That sounds like a lovely idea. You made your special stew!’ exclaimed Leia.

‘Han always loved it…. he usually ate four bowls and then grumbled afterwards of a too full stomach,’ said Malla. She took Chewbacca’s hand and he was grateful for the contact.

‘Remember when we were on that planet? And they had this vendor… and the vendor said that they had Wookiee stew?’ remembered Luke, a smile appearing on his face.

Chewbacca rolled his eyes. ‘And Han bought some and ate it and then swore at the vendor? Almost caused a galactic incident because the vendor _happened_ to be related to the head of state there? And Leia had to try the stew and say it was just as good?’

‘It wasn’t even close,’ stage whispered Leia to an amused Rey, Finn, and Poe. 

‘You lied?’ teased Poe, the most comfortable amongst the three of them being around Luke and Leia.

‘I was doing my diplomatic duty,’ insisted Leia, her eyes twinkling.

Malla laughed and Lumpy grinned. ‘Well, I’m honoured,’ said Malla, pleasure in her voice. ‘ Let’s hope my stew lives up to the stories.’

‘I’m sure it will,’ said Finn, softly. He was the slowest to lower his guard but when he did, he was the sweetest of the three of them.

The village was a short trek from the landing platform and Malla had everyone sit down and make themselves comfortable.

Leia and Luke sat together, their shoulders brushing together.

Rey sat in between Finn and Poe, her hands clasped by theirs.

Chewbacca sat down next to Lumpy and the droids made themselves comfortable as well.

Malla dished up the stew in huge bowls and with large spoons. It smelled delicious and more than one stomach growled before everyone started eating.

‘The ceremony is going to be tomorrow, if you’re up for it,’ said Lumpy after everyone had their stomachs full of stew and couldn’t eat another bite.

Chewbacca was quiet for a moment. ‘I don’t think I’ll ever be up for it,’ he admitted.

‘None of us are,’ murmured Luke. He rubbed his hand over his face and looked worn out.

Poe shifted and said, ‘Is there anything we can do to help?’ 

Malla smiled at Poe. ‘No. This is our mourning ritual… you are all invited because you are our guests but this is how Wookiees honour the ones they love and respect.’

‘Is there anything we should know? So we don’t accidentally do or say something we shouldn’t?’ asked Rey, her face creased into an anxious frown.

Malla shook her head. ‘We will let you know what needs to be done and what doesn’t. You’re here to mourn with us… here to celebrate Han’s life… that means so much to us. He has been one of our closest friends for a long time.’

‘I brought some of the herbs you requested,’ said Leia. She stood up and stretched. ‘I can bring it from the ship tomorrow.’

‘That’s fine. We’ll start at dusk. If you’d like to bring it after tomorrow’s evening meal, that would be perfect,’ said Malla.

Chewbacca looked at the evening sky. It was dark and the sounds of the night hunters and other animals and birds could be heard throughout the trees.

‘I think I’m going to go to bed,’ said Luke. ‘It’s been a long day and I want to be rested for tomorrow night.’

‘We have our guest huts prepared or you can stay with us,’ said Malla.

‘I think I need to be alone for a while. I’m going back to the ship,’ said Luke, giving them all a pained smile.

Everyone wished Luke a good night and listened as he walked away, Artoo trundling at his side.

Leia exchanged glances with Chewbacca. ‘I think a good night’s rest is in order. Why don’t you three come with me to the guest hut. Let’s let Chewie have his first night alone with his family,’ she suggested.

Rey and Poe helped Finn get to his feet and they wished everyone a good night. Threepio and BB-8 got ready to go with them.

Malla gave Threepio instructions on where the hut was and he led the way out.

‘Thank you for inviting us. We are so honoured to be part of this,’ said Leia. She leaned back against the hut wall with a sigh before sitting down again.

‘You’re very welcome. I’m glad you could come. I’m sure things are in disarray with the Republic almost being completely destroyed. And then the battle with the First Order… and of course, Ben and Han,’ murmured Malla.

‘Yes… Ben and Han. I asked Han to bring Ben back home… I never thought neither of them would come back home. I thought Han would be able to persuade Ben… be able to reach him and finally be the father Ben has always wanted,’ confessed Leia.

‘It wasn’t your fault. You had no way of knowing this was going to happen. Unless the Force gives you that ability,’ said Malla.

‘No… just… I feel like I sent Han to his death,’ whispered Leia.

‘You didn’t,’ put in Chewbacca. He leaned forward and took Leia’s hands in his. ‘Han chose to talk to Ben. He chose to go out on his own, even though he was surrounded by stormtroopers. It was a risk he took and gambled on.’

‘But… I told him to bring Ben home,’ argued Leia.

‘And whose choice was it to come home? Ben had to choose and he chose differently. Han did what he could. Han didn’t even have to take your suggestion, you know. He could have kept quiet. He could have let it be. Let Han have his dignity, Leia. Let him be remembered that he made a choice to reach out to Ben as his father in the end,’ said Chewbacca, softly.

Tears were sliding down Leia’s face and Malla made a noise of anguish. She got up and sat down next to Leia, holding Leia next to her like a child.

‘Are you angry at me, too?’ asked Chewbacca, bracing himself. He decided he might as well air everything now before tomorrow night’s ceremony.

‘What?’ asked Leia, bewildered.

‘I fired a bolt that hit Ben. I didn’t kill him. I thought about it. But I couldn’t do it in the end. Are you angry that I didn’t avenge Han when I had the chance?’ asked Chewbacca, looking steadily into Leia’s eyes.

‘No! Absolutely not!’ cried Leia, horror in her voice.She stared at Chewbacca and shook her head. 

‘Are you sure?’ asked Chewbacca.

‘I’m sure,’ said Leia, firmly. ‘You’re not my executioner nor Han’s. I’m grateful you showed restraint. You could have made a different choice, too.’

Chewbacca nodded. ‘I could have but I couldn’t have killed him, Leia.’

‘Thank you, Chewie…. are you… are you going to go visit your trees?’ asked Leia.

Chewbacca snorted, amusement on his face. ‘Not now but yes, I will.’

‘I’m glad. Everyone needs a place to go to when they need to be alone and to think,’ said Leia.

‘This is true,’ agreed Chewbacca.

Leia yawned and wiped the tears off her face. ‘I better get to bed. I’ll see you in the morning,’ she said, smiling at Chewbacca, Malla, and Lumpy.

‘Good night,’ said Chewbacca as Malla squeezed Leia’s shoulders and Lumpy got up to escort her to the hut.

Chewbacca looked at Malla when Leia left. 

‘Come here,’ said Malla softly, opening her arms to him. Chewbacca went willingly, sighing when his arms went around his wife’s waist. It helped to be home.

The next evening, the clearing where the ceremony was to take place was filled with Wookiees. Chewbacca explained that Han was known throughout Kashyyyk for how he saved Chewbacca and his grandmother’s life when they were slaves on an Imperial ship.

Rey, Poe, and Finn watched with wide eyed wonder as Wookiee after Wookiee stood up and talked about Han. Some of the stories were funny. Some were poignant. Others made everyone groan.

Leia stood up and talked about her time with Han on the Millennium Falcon during their flight from the Empire. The story about the asteroid field wasn’t widely known so everyone paid rapt attention.

Luke stood up and talked about rescuing Han from Jabba the Hutt. He described how Han was amazed and then impressed at Luke’s abilities and how he finally acknowledged the Force and that Luke was a Jedi.

Rey bit her lip and then stood up and talked about the job offer from Han. She smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Finn stood up next, reaching for Rey’s hand so she’d stay standing next to him. He talked about Han calling him ‘Big Deal’ and warning him that ‘women always know.’ Leia laughed the loudest at Finn’s sheepish expression.

Poe stood up and held onto Rey and Finn. He talked about a man who loved traveling in space and who was kind to a young pilot who wanted to make his mark. Poe had to pause for a moment when he recalled Han telling him his mother was always going to be with him in the stars.

At the very end, Chewbacca stood up. All the Wookiees were quiet and no one said a word. Chewbacca looked at his family, looked at Luke, Leia, Poe, Rey, and Finn. He smiled at them all and then started talking.

Threepio quietly translated, as he had all evening whenever the Wookiees spoke. It was no small feat he was able to convey the emotions the Wookiees displayed in their voices. Now, his voice wavered slightly as he translated for Chewbacca.

‘I met Han on an Imperial ship. Didn’t like him right away. Thought he was cocky and while that was true of him, it wasn’t all of him… Han was one of the best pilots I knew. He could fly a ship with his eyes closed. He could jump out of hyperspace and land on a dime. He took big risks to get big rewards. But that wasn’t why I stayed with him, why I owed him a life-debt,’ murmured Chewbacca.

He took a deep breath and continued. ‘Han loved my grandmother. To him, she wasn’t the Shaman or the Spiritual leader or any of that. She was someone who taught him Wookiee, who spoiled him when she could… she was the one who brought out the sweetness in Han and he brought out the strength that sustained her on that ship.’

‘My grandmother brought out the best qualities in Han and I soon regretted my impulsive snap judgment of him. He protected us, he saved our lives… he never forgot about her. And when she died, he never quit mourning her. She took him to the burial grounds. Yes, I know… it usually isn’t done but she took him there and she talked to him,’ continued Chewbacca.

Malla smiled at him and Lumpy’s eyes shined with such love and pride that it was hard for Chewbacca to swallow.

‘I don’t know what they shared but what I do know is when she was dying, Han made sure I was there. Leia made sure I was there. Luke made sure I was there. They did whatever they needed to do to make sure I could be there at the end. But Han was the one who started it all,’ said Chewbacca. He smiled at Luke and Leia who were smiling back through tears.

‘It isn’t the same without Han. I have a great new pilot, whom you’ve met tonight,’ and Chewbacca gestured to Ren who waved shyly at everyone.

‘She would have been Han’s protegee. I’m sorry that won’t happen, now. I would have loved to have seen Han teach Rey and Rey teach Han. But I do know…. I know that Han would be happy that Rey is flying his ship,’ said Chewbacca, smiling at Rey who smiled back.

‘I’m going to miss my friend. But I know that when I do, I can go within myself and take out any number of memories… and I have so many… of Han. My grandmother told me that no one is ever truly gone… that my loved ones are still with me and all I have to do is think of them. I’ll think of Han a lot...and I won’t ever forget my friend,’ ended Chewbacca.

There was a pause and then the drums started up along with the bonfire that had been set up. Malla put down a basket of herbs into the bonfire that were soon swallowed by the flames and the sweet smell drifted over the crowd.

‘Now… let us sing and tell stories and eat… stay up and greet the sun… and honour our Wookiee friend, Han Solo!’ exclaimed Chewbacca.

The Wookiees all ululated in agreement and the forest echoed with their yells. Rey, Finn, and Poe all screamed as loud as they could. Luke and Leia raised their voices, too.

Chewbacca sat down next to Malla and Lumpy and sighed, heavily. He took a drink of water and swiped at his eyes.

Leia leaned over and touched his arm. ‘Thank you, Chewie.’

Chewbacca nodded and watched as everyone mingled together, Threepio staying with Rey, Finn, and Poe so he could translate.

Luke crossed his arms and stared into the flames. ‘I wish mine and Leia’s father had a ceremony like this. It was just me but I did my best.’

‘Your father was honoured by the very person he probably never thought he’d make amends with and fight for,’ pointed out Chewbacca. ‘What you did was honourable. Be at peace.’

Luke smiled and uncrossed his arms. ‘You’re right, Chewie. Thank you.’

Chewbacca settled in and closed his eyes. He could see Han in his crisp smuggler’s shirt, vest, and trousers with the blood-red Corellian stripe stitched down its length. It still was raw around the edges for Chewbacca; it still hurt to think of Han and the void he left behind echoed in the Millennium Falcon at times.

But. When he wanted to, Chewbacca could fan out all the memories of Han and choose whichever one would ease that void and that ache deep inside. Chewbacca could do the same when he wanted to think of his grandmother, his father, his cousin, and his aunt. 

Chewbacca thought that when morning came, he’d take Leia to his hiding spot and show her how to ease that ache deep inside of her. He had a feeling she’d need it in the time to come.

For now, he watched as his people and his friends talked amongst themselves, laughing and sometimes crying, singing and sometimes weaving together in a makeshift dance and his heart was content.


End file.
